Akai Ito
by avemari
Summary: "Durante miles de años las batallas entre magos y brujas se han llevado a cabo en este mundo, no es porque algún bando sea bueno o malo; estas batallas sirven para controlar el flujo de magia en el mundo, pero la muerte de una miembro de uno de los bandos hace que las batallas dejen de ser amistosas" UmiHarem con NicoMaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo fic de los dos que ganaron la encuesta que hice en Love Marginal, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 _ **El Comienzo De Nuestra Historia**_

 _Estaba en el medio del bosque siguiendo a una chica a quien no podía verle el rostro, todo era hermoso, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, deseaba quedarme aquí para siempre, recuerdo que se lo dije a la niña y ella con rostro serio me dijo que no, que este no era un buen lugar para vivir…yo tengo que estar aquí porque no tengo otra opción…eso fue lo que me dijo, en cambio yo solo podía estar aquí por periodos cortos ¿Por qué?_

" _Espera" exclame intentando seguirle el ritmo a la niña que tenía delante, eran las vacaciones de verano cuando tenía once años, mis padres habían decidido pasar las vacaciones con mis abuelos en un pequeño pueblo al este de Japón, fue ahí donde la conocí…¿Cuál era su nombre?_

" _Mira" dijo la niña deteniéndose y mostrándome un lago que se encontraba en medio del bosque "Sabes…me gustaría hacer una promesa"_

" _¿Promesa?" pregunte confundida, podía ver que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas_

" _Si, hoy regresas a Tokio ¿Cierto?" ante su pregunta, yo asentí "Dentro de un año nos volveremos a reunir y entonces…" pude ver como caminaba lentamente hacia mí y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual me hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás y caer, pude escuchar claramente su risa, pero a pesar de que tengo ese recuerdo claro en mi mente…lo único que no tengo claro es su rostro…su nombre… ¿Quién era? Pero lo que me preocupa es que no cumplí la promesa; mis padres se divorciaron cinco meses después, así que no regresamos a ese lugar, tenía su dirección y teléfono…pero no le escribí ni llame, espero que estés bien._

"Perdón por las molestias" una mujer repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, el tren donde viajaba había sufrido un pequeño percance y había retrasado su llegada tres horas; tome mi mochila y seguí a los pasajeros a la puerta de salida, se podía ver claramente el atardecer y no pude evitar detenerme para contemplarlo, Tokio nunca se veía tan claro.

"Hermoso" dije en voz baja, recorrí con la mirada la estación, esperando a la persona que vendría a recogerme pero no vi a nadie "Es lógico, nadie esperaría tanto tiempo"

Saque de mi mochila la dirección de donde me quedaría este verano, después de cinco años había regresado a Urashima, ese pequeño pueblo en Japón donde había conocido a esa chica. Mi abuela era quien me había mandado aquí por los problemas persistentes de alcohol de mi padre…nunca supero a mama, se dejó vencer fácilmente olvidándose por completo que tenía una hija por quien luchar, sacudí mi cabeza desechando esos sentimientos de rencor, era mi padre después de todo.

"Tengo que pensar positivo y encontrar esa casa, no debe ser tan difícil, este lugar es pequeño" me dije cuando salí de la estación "¡Vamos Umi! Encontrar una dirección no debe de ser difícil para la capitana del equipo de tiro con arco…¡Tú puedes!"

"¿Siempre acostumbras hablar sola?" deje escapar un gritito y dándome vuelta me encontré con una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules, tenía estampada en el rostro una gran sonrisa "Creo que es un poco lindo…o raro…o ambos"

"Ah…yo…v-veras…" ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Me siento tan patética, es la primera vez que tartamudeo desde que me conozco

"Solo bromeaba, me llamo Kousaka Honoka, puedes llamarme Honoka" mire a la chica que seguía sonriendo ¿No le dolerán las mejillas? "Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Vienes de vacaciones? ¿Ingresaras como estudiante de intercambio?"

"S-si"

"Entiendo" contesto Honoka mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara algo "Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu destino, es por eso que hablabas contigo misma ¿No?"

Asentí suavemente y ella me quito la dirección y tomando mi mano, me jalo empezando a caminar.

"N-no es necesario que sujetes mi mano" dije intentando zafarme, pero pude sentir como ella apretaba más fuerte "Solo te seguiré Kousaka-san"

"Honoka"

"Suelta mi mano"

"No me has dicho tu nombre" dijo Honoka ignorando todo lo que había dicho, deje escapar un suspiro y di por caso perdido que soltara mi mano, no es como si tuviera algo de raro, ambas somos chicas por lo tanto cogerse de las manos es algo normal, debo de dejar de exagerar

"Sonoda Umi" le dije caminando a su lado, ella se quedó pensativa un momento para después volver a sonreírme

"Umi-chan…me gusta ese nombre"

"Gracias"

"¿Te gusta el mar Umi-chan?"

"No"

"Que lastima" dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero "Esta es una isla, por lo tanto está rodeada de mar, que no te guste a pesar de que te llames Umi-chan…"

"Yo no fui quien decidió mi nombre" le dije con una pizca de mal humor, di un vistazo por las calles y me di cuenta que estaban prácticamente vacías, tanto silencio se sentía extraño

"¿Por qué no te gusta el mar, Umi-chan?"

"¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que te gusta mucho meterte en la vida de los demás?" le pregunte frunciendo el ceño y Honoka empezó a reír "Supongo que si"

"Mama me dice eso todo el tiempo, pero tengo curiosidad el porque no te gusta el mar" tanta insistencia…

"Mi madre murió en el mar hace dos meses" dije y ella se detuvo y me miro con los ojos como platos "Una tormenta la sorprendió a ella y a su novio…ambos se ahogaron, ahí está tu respuesta del porque no me gusta el mar"

"Ah…p-perdón Umi-chan"-empezó Honoka pero antes de que terminara solté su mano de golpe y empecé a caminar lejos de ella "Espera…"

"Desde aquí puedo ir sola" dije sin detenerme y sin voltear "Gracias por tu ayuda Kousaka-san"

Pude escuchar como en voz baja ella murmura… _Te dije que me llamaras Honoka_ …pero no di la vuelta, de todas formas no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, solo vengo porque mi abuela me mando…tengo entendido que estudiare aquí una temporada y ayudare en una tienda de antigüedades de una amiga de la infancia de mama, solo estaré seis meses aquí y es todo, regresare a mi vida normal.

Me detuve para volver a revisar la dirección y me di cuenta que aún faltaban diez cuadras, y yo que pensaba que estaba cerca, bueno por lo menos no tengo que estar escuchando la chachara sin sentido de Honoka…aunque se siente un poco solitario; estaba a punto de volver a ponerme en marcha cuando mi celular me anuncio que tenía un mensaje.

" _¡Umi! ¿Adivinas quién soy? Pero más importante ¿¡Porque te fuiste sin avisarme!? ¿¡Que piensas que hare estos seis meses!? ¡Ya estoy aburrida ahora! Pensaba quedarme en mi habitación dando vueltas en el suelo pero tuve la gran idea de preguntarle a tu abuela donde ibas y me dio la dirección._

 _Fue fácil convencer a mis padres, así que mañana llegare ¡Pasaremos seis meses juntas! ¿A que soy lista? Así no te sentirás sola y desamparada, nos vemos mañana, atentamente tu futura esposa y madre de tus hijos Yuuki Anju"_

Tenía unas ganas enormes de arrojar mi celular al suelo y brincar sobre él, pero no tenía dinero para comprarme otro y me aburriría sin él.

"Solo espero que ahora el tren se descomponga dos meses" murmure poniéndome en marcha nuevamente, Yuuki Anju iba conmigo a la preparatoria, no es que fuera mala chica, cambiaba de novio como si cambiara de ropa interior, pero eso no la hace mala chica…creo, el punto es que parecía completamente convencida de que éramos amigas, pero era imposible, somos completamente diferentes "No podre soportarla seis meses"

Volviendo mi atención al camino, me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido y las farolas de la calle se comenzaban a encender, siempre me gustó el silencio pero este tipo de silencio…el que había en estas calles me ponía nerviosa, no podía describirlo pero se sentía demasiado pesado; justo al pasar por una esquina vi un pequeño destello de luz y ahora el aire empezó a sentirse extraño, llevándome la mano al pecho me di cuenta que mi respiración se había agitado considerablemente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de diez kilómetros, di unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a echarme a correr cuando una luz envolvió todo haciendo que cerrara mis ojos enseguida, la luz era demasiado cegadora e intentar volver a abrirlos era una tarea titánica.

Cuando por fin lo logre lo primero que vi fue a una chica aproximadamente de mi edad, tenía el cabello purpura y ojos verdes estaba cruzada de brazos y sonreía de una forma bastante confiada, frente a ella se encontraba otra chica…pelirroja y de ojos violeta que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que ahora que podía ver diera media vuelta y saliera de ahí antes de que me descubrieran, pero jamás había tenido tanta curiosidad en mi vida ¿Qué es lo que hacían esas chicas? Alrededor de la primera se encontraba una especie de circulo que brillaba, este tenía varias inscripciones que solo pude pensar que eran de algún idioma extranjero, mientras que la segunda llevaba consigo una especie de shinai como el que lleva el equipo de kendo de mi escuela.

"Pensé que la pelea seria dentro de una semana, Maki-chan" dijo la chica de ojos verdes sonriendo "Últimamente todos ustedes están actuando muy raro"

"No necesito que una bruja me diga cómo debemos actuar" respondió la chica llamada Maki

"Vamos, vamos, somos amigas después de todo ¿No?"

"¿Amigas? No me pongas al mismo nivel que tu" dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello "Honoka me dijo que te vio a ti y a Hoshizora yendo al lugar de los sacrificios ayer…pensé que ese lugar estaba prohibido para ambos bandos"

"Creo que Honoka-chan ha comido mucho y está empezando a alucinar"

"¡No te hagas la tonta Nozomi!" exclamo Maki señalándola con el shinai "¿¡Que es lo que intentan!? La magia en este pueblo aumento peligrosamente hace un par de horas, ¿¡Me vas a decir que no es por causa de ustedes!?"

"¿Aumento?" pregunto Nozomi visiblemente confundida y cerró los ojos por unos segundos "Entiendo, entonces supongo que no tenemos otra alternativa, pero Maki-chan…nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con el aumento de magia"

"¿Piensas que te crea?"

"Si me crees o no es asunto tuyo" en un parpadeo el circulo bajo Nozomi empezó a brillas aún más, pude ver que murmuraba unas palabras para después lanzar una especie de rayo de luz hacia Maki, mientras esta lo desvía a duras penas…tengo que irme de aquí ¿Qué demonios son estas chicas? ¿Monstruos? Pero por más que me convencía de que debía irme, mis pies parecían pegados al piso y no podía moverme "Maki-chan se ha vuelto lenta"

"¡Cállate!" exclamo Maki corriendo hacia Nozomi mientras esquivaba sus ataques y levantando el shinai justo encima de la cabeza de Nozomi, en ese momento el shinai se inundó con una luz azulada con destellos blancos y le dio justo en la cabeza a Nozomi, no pude evitar soltar un grito el cual trate de sofocar con mis manos…la había matado…seguramente la había matado.

"¿Realmente Maki-chan?" sorprendentemente Nozomi se levantó sin un solo rasguño y posando su mano sobre el estómago de Maki, lanzo otro rayo de luz haciendo que Maki fuera lanzada hacia atrás "Así no podremos regular la magia…"

"¡Lo sé!" exclamo Maki, me podía dar cuenta de la frustración en su rostro "¡Perdón por ser suficientemente buena!"

"Sabes que no me gusta cuando te compadeces" dijo Nozomi, su sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido y acercándose a Maki puso la mano sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos "Perdón Maki-chan…esto dolerá un poco pero es necesario"

Fue por solo un momento pero Nozomi desvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su mano se alejó de la cabeza de Maki, esta al darse cuenta del contacto levanto la vista y me vio…estoy muerta…me mataran…fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, incluso aunque corriera, ellas me alcanzarían, esa chica Nozomi podía lanzarme una de esas cosas y me mataría…no quiero morir…no aun.

"¿C-como…?" murmuro Maki viéndome con una mirada de sorpresa para después posar su mirada en Nozomi "¡Pensé que habías puesto la barrera! ¡Ninguna persona normal podría vernos!"

"La puse" contesto Nozomi sin dejar de mirarme, el circulo bajo sus pies desapareció "Tendremos que dejar esto para más tarde"

"¿Estas huyendo?"

"No debería de ser al revés" dijo Nozomi por fin desviando la mirada y sonriéndole a Maki "En una hora Rin-chan ira a pelear contigo, con ella si podrás"

"Deja de creerte tanto" murmuro Maki levantándose, me miro de arriba a abajo y se alejó de ahí, viéndola de lejos parecía una chica normal…ambas parecían unas chicas normales.

"N-no entiendo nada…esas dos chicas… ¿S-se querían matar?" mis piernas me fallaron en ese momento y caí en el pavimento, mi respiración estaba empezando a calmarse y baje la mirada al piso, podía escuchar los pasos de Nozomi acercarse a mí y cerré los ojos con fuerza

"¿Quién eres?" me pregunto y tragando saliva levante mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, tenía una amble sonrisa en su rostro, pero no podía confiarme, personas que tienen ese tipo de…poderes no pueden ser buenas…demonios ¡Eso es lo que son! "No puedo encontrar nada raro en ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"S-sonoda Umi" conteste intentando que mi voz sonara firme pero falle miserablemente "N-no diré nada…si m-me dejas irme… ¡Prometo no decir nada!"

Me odie al pronunciar esas palabras, nunca me había sentido tan cobarde en mi vida, seguramente mis padres se avergonzarían de mi por esto

"No te hare daño" dijo Nozomi agachándose junto a mi "Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi, a pesar de lo que viste no somos unas malas personas…todo está bien Umi-chan"

Su mano se acercó a mi rostro y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había estado llorando, había tenido tanto miedo hace solo unos minutos que incluso las lágrimas habían caído, me sentí tan patética…aunque su tacto era suave, no pude evitar recordar a mama y cuanto la extrañaba, poco a poco sentí los parpados más pesados y la voz preocupada de Nozomi llamándome.

" _¿Quieres jugar?" levante la vista para encontrar a una niña de mi edad viéndome…como siempre no podía ver su rostro_

" _¿Qué es lo que está detrás de tu espalda?"_

" _Es lo que me da poder…si no las tengo seria como Goku sin su cola" al comentario deje escapar una sonrisa "¡Linda! Te ves más linda cuando sonríes"_

"Ah, estas despierta" abriendo lentamente los ojos pude ver a una chica rubia que tenía el ceño fruncido, eso sin contar que mi cabeza se encontraba sobre algo suave y que olía bien.

"¿Mis piernas son cómodas, Umi-chan?" al escuchar eso me levante rápidamente haciendo que mi cabeza chocara directamente contra la de la chica rubia "¿Estas bien Elicchi?"

"¡Perdón!" exclame poniéndome rápidamente de pie y mis pies trastabillaron al hacer tan repentina acción

"Te acabas de desmayar, no deberías de levantarte así" dijo la chica rubia tomándome del brazo "¿Qué le hiciste Nozomi?"

"Elicchi es cruel…jamás lastimaría a una chica…por lo menos no de una manera que no disfrutaría" al acabar de decir eso me guiño un ojo y mi cara se puso roja al instante

"Nozomi…"

"Si, si…tu abuela te mando aquí ¿Cierto? Sonoda Kaede, tu madre era amiga de la mía" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa amable "Perdón por lo de hace un rato…como te dije, no somos malas personas, esas batallas son necesarias y…"

"No tienes que explicarle nada"

"Esta chica con expresión amargada es Ayase Eli" dijo Nozomi señalando a la chica rubia que solo frunció el ceño "Ambas somos buenas personas"

"Ayase-san tiene razón" dije tomando mi mochila que se había quedado tirada a un lado "No tienes que explicarme nada…porque regreso a Tokio"

Dando media vuelta empecé a caminar lejos de ahí, no quiero involucrarme con cosas problemáticas, solo quiero llevar una vida normal.

"¿Vas a huir de nuevo? ¿¡Te iras de nuevo!?" la voz de Eli me detuvo pero mi vista siguió al frente, ¿Por qué dijo de nuevo? "¿No crees que si viniste aquí fue por algo? ¿Cómo es que pudiste ver a Nozomi y a Maki aun con la barrera?"

"Elicchi…"

"No, todo esto es demasiado extraño, tú también lo crees Nozomi"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes" dije dándome vuelta y apretando los puños "Solo soy una chica normal de 16 años… ¡No soy un fenómeno como ustedes!"

Al ver sus rostros sorprendidos, me arrepentí de mis palabras ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

"Quítate la ropa" la declaración de Eli, hizo que me volviera a sonrojar y a los pocos segundos el de ella también se sonrojo "N-no es como sonó…solo quiero verificar algo ¡Nozomi ayúdame!"

"Elicchi es una pervertida" dijo Nozomi escondiendo su risa con su mano, di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí corriendo, no quería permaneces más tiempo en este lugar, cogería el próximo tren…que seguramente sería el del próximo día ¿Voy a tener que esperar una noche en este lugar? Quizá si le llamo a mi abuela…ante este pensamiento me detuve de golpe, mi abuela estará molesta, por supuesto aunque le explique no me creería…nadie lo haría.

Me lleve una mano a la cara y me senté en una banca que estaba en el camino, tenía que calmarme, lo tengo…me quedare en un hotel y me iré a primera hora…tendré que soportar el enojo de la abuela, pero podre con ello.

Deje escapar un suspiro y fije mi vista en el paisaje que estaba frente a mi…la luna iluminaba el mar haciéndolo hermoso a pesar de mi odio hacia él, deje escapar un suspiro y en mi cabeza floto la idea de regresar y pedirle disculpas a Nozomi y a Eli, eso sería lo correcto, la manera en que siempre me comporto.

A lo lejos se podía ver fuegos artificiales siendo lanzados, es cierto…hace cinco años fui con esa niña al festival, si no mal recuerdo será dentro de una semana, me divertí mucho…en ese momento recibí mi primer be…me lleve las manos a las mejillas intentando evitar el inminente sonrojo pero fue imposible, teníamos once años y ambas éramos niñas, estoy segura que eso no cuenta como beso.

Volví a dirigir mi vista al mar y me di cuenta que no estaba sola en ese lugar, deje escapar un suspiro de derrota…esa chica realmente, se suponía que vendría mañana, aun no entiendo porque tanta insistencia en ser mi amiga…aunque creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy feliz de verla, por lo menos no estaré sola toda la noche; levantándome me acerque hacia donde ella estaba, parecía demasiada concentrada en el mar para darse cuenta de mi presencia.

"Una pequeña venganza" murmure estirando mi mano a su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro "¡Yuuki-san!"

"¡Kya!" Anju exclamo dándome un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que mis pies resbalaran en la arena y cayera de golpe, Anju estaba a punto de darme otro golpe cuando se dio cuenta que era yo "Umi… ¿Qué pensabas al asustarme de esa manera? Por un poco más y te mato"

"Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana" le dije levantándome y sacudiéndome la arena de mi short

"Pensé que Umi se sentiría sola sin mi" me respondió guiñándome un ojo, ahora que lo pienso, Nozomi es un poco parecida…esa extraña personalidad "Pero resulto que Umi tiene un lado oscuro que le gusta asustar puras doncellas en la noche"

"Tu tuviste la culpa, estabas demasiado metida en tus pensamientos" dije, por el momento no la molestare con el comentario de pura "¿Por qué viniste tan pronto?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t-o…más importante ¿No has encontrado donde te quedaras? ¿Tan mala falta de dirección tienes?"

"¡N-no es eso! Es solo…" no podía contarle la verdad, jamás me creería "No me gusta este lugar…regresare a Tokio"

Espere una contestación pero esta no llego, en cambio Anju volvió a fijar su vista en el mar ¿Era tan interesante?

"Da un poco de miedo" dijo por fin viéndome a los ojos, su expresión juguetona había desaparecido y me veía de forma seria

"¿Miedo?"

"Este lugar…desde que puse el primer pie aquí, el aire se siente demasiado pesado" me sorprendí al saber que yo no era la única que sentía eso "Además…es como si se escuchara una voz…al principio pensé que era el sonido del viento pero no es así…es raro…todo este lugar"

"Entiendo"

"Me alegro que decidas regresar a Tokio" dijo sonriéndome y poniendo las manos detrás de ella se alejó de mi "Podemos divertirnos ahí, iremos al karaoke, de compras…hay muchas cosas por hacer"

"¿No tienes a tu nuevo novio para hacer eso?" pregunte y ella bajo la mirada, se siente extraño verla comportarse de esa manera "¿Yuuki-san?"

"¿Cuándo me llamaras por mi primer nombre?" pregunto, su sonrisa había desaparecido "Aunque no llamas a nadie por su nombre, así que no me siento tan mal por eso…he roto con el"

"Otra vez"

"Debes de pensar que soy una especie de zorra ¿No?" pregunto y pude detectar el dolor en su voz "Todas las chicas de la clase lo piensan"

"Yo no pienso" dije y era verdad…solo pensaba que Anju era extraña

"Mientes"

"Yo no digo cosas para hacer sentir bien a los demás ¿Recuerdas?" dije y le sonreí ¿Por qué sus mejillas se ponen rojas?

"Sabes Umi…veras…tú me gu…" las palabras de que Anju iba a decir murieron en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar detrás de mí, por un momento tuve miedo de voltear… ¿Qué pasaba si se traba de esas chicas? ¿Y si me habían seguido para matarme? Haciendo acopio del poco valor que tenía di media vuelta y fije mi mirada hacia donde Anju estaba viendo.

Gracias a la luz que reflejaba la luna hacia el mar pude ver una figura en la orilla…era una chica de cabello color marrón grisáceo, las pequeñas olas mojaban su ropa, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue lo que salía de su espalda…estaba segura que eran alas…como las que tenía un ave, como un reflejo empecé a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero a pesar de todo el miedo, no pude evitar pensar que era hermosa.

"¿Está muerta?" la voz de Anju me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y sin pensarlo corrí hacia donde se encontraba, con un poco de dificultad la cargue, estuve a punto de resbalar pero Anju corrió a mi lado y me detuvo "¿S-son alas?"

"Está respirando" le dije ignorando la última pregunta "Yuuki-san…en la bolsa de mi short esta la dirección donde me quedaría…necesito que vayas a ese lugar y le digas a Toujo-san lo que acaba de pasar…dile sobre esta chica y sus…alas ¡Rápido!"

Anju asintió y sacando la dirección de mi bolsillo salió corriendo, realmente es una buena chica, tengo que disculparme en algún momento con ella; intente caminar con la chica a cuestas, pero caí de rodillas, de forma extraña el encuentro con Nozomi, Maki y Eli me había agotado y sentía mis piernas como gelatina al intentar levantarme, lo único que me quedaba era esperar que Anju encontrara la dirección y que Nozomi accediera a venir.

¿Y si le hace algo a Anju? Esa pregunta apareció en mi mente e intente alejarla, tenía que confiar en que las palabras de Nozomi eran ciertas y que la razón por la que me había alejado era por el miedo que tengo; puse mi cabeza en su pecho para intentare escuchar los latidos de su corazón y ahí estaban…se escuchaban normales y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, quizá solo se había desmayado, pero de nuevo mi vista se dirigió hacia esas alas; estire mi mano y lentamente las toque…suaves, recuerdo haber tocado algunas aves de niña pero esto se sentía diferente…era como si estuvieran echas de seda.

"Hey…vamos despierta" dije poniendo una mano en el rostro de la chica, su piel se sentía helada y quite mi mano por impulso, realmente es linda…me pregunto que habrá pasado, que le habrá pasado a esta chica; de nuevo puse mi mano en su mejilla poco a poco acostumbrándome a su frialdad, fue en ese momento que abrió sus ojos, eran de un color parecido al mío pero aun así eran tan diferentes…no estoy segura en que.

"Volviste" fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrarlos, de inmediato volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón y solté un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía con vida.

"¿Por qué me dijo eso?"

"¡Umi!" al escuchar la voz de Anju levante mi vista y la vi corriendo hacia mí, venia acompañada de Nozomi y Eli, parece que realmente no son tan malas personas "¿Sigue con vida?"

"Si…está viva" respondí sin soltarla, Nozmi se arrodillo y paso su mano por sus alas frunciendo el ceño "¿Saben quién es?"

"No…nunca la había visto" dijo Nozomi sin quitarle la vista de encima "Elicchi…"

"No la conozco…pensé que era la única" respondió Eli, sentí que esas últimas palabras se las había dicho más para ella misma "Hazte a un lado Sonoda-san yo me encargare"

La forma en que pronuncio mi nombre no sé porque me hizo sentir un poco triste, ese tono tan frio y cortante.

"¿No le harán nada?" pregunte y pude ver como Eli se ponía furiosa "No las conozco… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?"

"¿No me conoces? ¿Tanto te preocupa esta chica?" pregunto Eli apretando los puños "Seguramente la olvidaras mañana"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte acercándome a ella pero Nozomi se interpuso

"No es momento de pelear…lo importante ahora es que esta chica este bien" diciendo esto, Nozomi se agacho junto a la chica y le indico a Eli que se acercara, lanzándome una última mirada de reproche, Eli se acercó a Nozomi y cargo a la chica "¿Puedes hacerlo Elicchi?"

"¡Claro que puedo!" dijo Eli, aunque su respuesta me sonó mas a la de una niña malcriada al ver el esfuerzo con el que caminaba

"Así que…Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Te quedaras o te iras?"

Mi mirada se volvió a fijar en Eli y la chica que llevaba cargando a duras penas, para después ver a Anju.

"Solo por esta noche" dije agachándome para tomar mi mochila ¿Cuántas veces la he tirado este día? "Mañana nos iremos a primera hora"

"Me parece bien, vamos" respondió Nozomi y empezó a caminar mientras Anju y yo la seguíamos, cinco minutos después llegamos a una casa de estilo tradicional, se parecía mucho a la mía, pero de nuevo esa sensación…como si me faltara el aire apareció, dándole un vistazo a Anju, me di cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo "Esa sensación…es debido a la magia, se acostumbraran pronto a ella"

"¿Acaso sabes leer la mente? ¿Y qué es eso de magia?" pregunto Anju frunciendo el ceño y Nozomi dejo escapar una risita "¿Te estas burlando de mí?"

"No…solo creo que estas dirigiendo tus celos a la persona equivocada" respondió Nozomi viendo a Eli y Kotori "Te lo explicare después…esperen aquí"

"No me gusta" refunfuño Anju, sentándose en el sofá "No me gusta este lugar"

"Tu tuviste la culpa por venir" respondí con mi vista fija en la puerta donde habían llevado a la chica, a pesar de todo esperaba que estuviera bien

"¿De qué estaba hablando esa tal Nozomi?"

"No tiene importancia, mañana nos iremos de aquí…no vale la pena enterarse de nada" me senté junto a Anju y permanecimos en silencio, es la primera vez que la veo molesta…siempre está sonriendo y hablando con todo el mundo, se siente un poco incómodo verla tan callada.

"Umi, lo que te iba a decir en el mar es que…" Anju fue interrumpida por Nozomi y Eli que salieron de la habitación, sin perder ni un segundo me levante y pude escuchar un gruñido de parte de Anju

"Ella estará bien, el flujo de magia es normal…estoy segura que mañana despertara" dijo Nozomi con su habitual amable sonrisa "Vamos, les mostrare su habitación"

"¿Qué hay con esas alas?" pregunte y la sonrisa de Nozomi vacilo por un momento "¿Qué es exactamente?"

"No lo sabemos" respondió Eli, antes de que Nozomi abriera la boca, Eli dio unos pasos hacia mí y tomo mi mano llevándola a su espalda donde algo se movía "¿Lo sientes? Yo también tengo unas…pensé que era la única, pero resulta que esa chica también las tiene…a saber porque"

"Como Elicchi dijo, no tenemos idea" dijo Nozomi recargándose en la pared, Eli había soltado mi mano pero esta seguía en su espalda, no tenía miedo o asco…solo fascinación "Hemos investigado pero aun no llegamos a ningún resultado…antes de que lo preguntes, no sirven para volar"

"Entiendo" dije quitando por fin mi mano de la espalda de Eli, había tantas preguntas que quería hacer ¿Qué eran ellas? ¿Por qué Nozomi estaba peleando con esa chica pelirroja? Pero guarde silencio, al fin y al cabo mañana me iría, no valía la pena enterarme de nada

"Aun así esa chica fue muy afortunada" dijo Nozomi volviendo a sonreír "Si no la hubieran encontrado seguramente las olas hubieran hecho que se ahogara…o algún otra persona la hubiera encontrado y hubiera llamado a un hospital y después al ver sus alas hubieran experimentado con ella…les debe la vida…Umi-chan…Anju-chan"

"Llámame por mi apellido…que falta de respeto" dijo Anju cruzándose de brazos ¿Desde cuándo es tan maleducada?

"Ya te dije que no es conmigo con quien debes de estar molesta" dijo Nozomi con voz cantarina "Les mostrare donde dormirán hoy…vamos"

Empezamos a seguir a Nozomi, pero solo habíamos dado unos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de cabello corto y castaño respirando con dificultad, tenía un corte en la mejilla y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Toujou-sempai" dijo con voz temblorosa y cayó al suelo llorando "Rin-chan…Rin-chan"

"¿Qué pasa Hanayo-chan?" pregunto Nozomi acercándose rápidamente a ella "¿Qué paso con Rin-chan?"

"Ella estaba peleando con Maki-chan para estabilizar la magia…pero apareció esa chica…saco una espada y…Rin-chan…hirió a Rin-chan" Hanayo ya no pudo decir nada porque se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente

"Vamos Elicchi" dijo Nozomi levantándose y saliendo de la casa seguida de Eli, mientras tanto Hanayo seguía en el suelo llorando, no sé cómo lidiar con la gente cuando llora pero no puedo dejarla así, di el primer paso cuando Anju se me adelanto y se arrodillo junto a ella

"¿Qué le paso a tu amiga?" pregunto con rostro serio y Hanayo alzo la vista para verla

"Esa chica la ataco…no es de nuestro grupo, aunque Rin-chan es del grupo de las brujas y Maki-chan y yo de los magos…jamás le haríamos daño ¡Jamás lastimaríamos a Rin-chan!"

¿Brujas y magos? Al ver el rostro de Anju, supe que ella estaba tan perdida como yo, entonces esas peleas ¿Por qué pelean si no es para herirse?

"Tengo que regresar" dijo Hanayo levantándose y saliendo de la casa mientras la seguía con la mirada

"Llamare a mi padre…que nos mande un auto o algo" dijo Anju sacando su celular "Este lugar no es seguro"

"Tengo que ir" dije inconscientemente y Anju me miro con horror "Sé que suena como una locura"

"No suena ¡Es una locura!"

"Quédate aquí y cuida a la chica ¿Si?" sin esperar respuesta salí corriendo y me alegre al darme cuenta que podía ver a Hanayo corriendo en la distancia, Anju tiene razón pero por una extraña razón tengo que ir, quizá solo sea mi curiosidad que me está jugando una mala pasada.

Me detuve justo al llegar a un parque, pude ver a la distancia a Nozomi y Eli hablando con una chica, llevaba una túnica negra y una capucha que cubría su rostro.

" _Nos volveremos a ver en un año"_

Esa voz lleno mi cabeza por completo y tuve que apoyarme en un poste para no perder el equilibrio, sentía como si algo me estuviera jalando hacia esa chica con la capucha, a pesar de ver las expresiones asustadas de Eli y Nozomi, yo no tenía miedo, era como si algo me dijera que no había nada que temer…que no me pasaría nada.

"Así que vinieron" dijo la chica, junto a ella una chica de cabello corto y naranja se encontraba inconsciente, ella debe de ser Rin

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Nozomi y su vista se desvió en Maki que veía la escena con los ojos como platos "Parece que no tienes nada que ver con el grupo de magos… ¿Trabajas por tu cuenta? ¿Alguien te mando?"

"Solo hago lo que se debe de hacer para que esta isla…no, para que todo Japón este a salvo" dijo la chica tomando del cabello a Rin, mientras Hanayo dejaba escapar un grito "Toda esta magia no debería existir, solo nos pone en peligro a todos ¿Cómo creen que podemos acabar con esta magia?"

Al hacer esa pregunta nadie respondió, pero tengo la sensación que lo saben y por sus miradas no les gusta esa respuesta.

"Eres rápida" di vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Anju

"Te dije que te quedaras a cuidar a esa chica" le susurre mirando nerviosamente la escena

"No esta…entre a esa habitación pero ya no había nadie" respondió Anju "¿Esa tipa es la mala?"

"No lo sé" dije fijando por completo mi atención en lo que pasaba delante de mi "No debemos dejar que nos vean ¿Entiendes?"

Anju asintió, en ese pequeño momento que me distraje, en estos momentos el mismo círculo que había visto hace una rato, rodeaba a Nozomi y lo mismo pasaba con Eli, el circulo de Hanayo era más pequeño pero aun así era visible.

"Suéltala" dijo Eli acercándose pero se detuvo cuando la chica de la capucha dejo caer a Rin y puso la espada que sostenía en su espalda "¡No te atrevas!"

"Si tuviera que elegir un grupo" dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de Nozomi "Elegiría el de los magos…al fin y al cabo pertenezco ahí…Maki-chan"

Al escuchar su nombre, Maki dio un respingo y dirigió su atención a la chica

"Tú eres la hija de los lideres, así que dime que me detenga…desobedece las ordenes de tus padres y lo haré" dijo la chica, podía escuchar la burla en su voz "Desobedece a tus padres y no la matare… ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Maki-chan!" exclamo una chica de cabello negro con coletas, no me había dado cuenta pero en este momento estaba parada a nuestro lado, ella también tenía ese círculo bajo sus pies, ahora que me doy cuenta, Maki es la única que no lo tiene, ella no es su grupo… ¿Brujas? "¡Dile que se detenga Maki-chan!"

"Nico-chan" murmuro Maki con expresión asustada

"¿No dirás nada?" pregunto la chica y Maki desvió la mirada "Es una pena"

Escuche el grito de Anju cuando la espada atravesó por la espalda a Rin y la risa de esa chica, tuve que volver a sostenerme del poste para no caer y cerré mi boca con fuerza, sino vomitaría en cualquier momento.

"¡Maldita!" exclamo Eli haciendo el mismo ataque que había hecho Nozomi hace un rato pero este se detuvo justo al llegar frente a esa chica, como si una barrera invisible estuviera deteniéndolo, la capucha se alzó un poco y pude ver como sonreía, esto me hizo enojar…solo un monstruo sería capaz de matar a sangre fría

"¡Te odio!" exclamo la chica llamado Nico "¡Te odio Nishikino Maki!"

El ataque de Eli había desaparecido, pude ver como Nozomi le hacia una inclinación de cabeza a Eli y ambas lo lanzaban al mismo tiempo, seguida por Hanayo y Nico; a mi lado Anju callo al suelo respirando con dificultad, yo también sentía esa presión en mi pecho, entonces esto era de lo que hablaba Nozomi con respecto a la magia.

Pero como era de esperar, esos ataques no hicieron nada, siempre pasaba lo mismo…chocaban contra esa barrera y desaparecían, me sentía tan inútil el estar aquí escondida y viendo esto como si fuera una película…quizá…agachándome di la vuelta al parque hasta llegar donde estaba Maki mirando todo con la boca abierta, como lo suponía llevaba el shinai…que las clases de kendo con mi padre hayan servido para algo; justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar un grito de dolor hizo que volteara para ver a Eli tirada en el suelo, la chica había llegado hacia ella y le había enterrado la espada en su pierna, lo primero que pensé fue porque Nozomi y las otras no iban a ayudarla pero parecía que una especie de barrera las envolvía.

" _¡Te protegeré!"_

" _A ti seria a la única persona que jamás dañaría"_

"¿Por qué siento que te conozco?" dije sin apartar la vista de la chica que lastimaba a Eli, volví a ver a Maki que se había agachado tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos murmurando que debía de obedecer a sus padres "Mal momento para ser una niña buena"

Sin perder un segundo le quite el shinai y corrí hacia ese lugar, soy una completa idiota al hacer esto, pero sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré toda mi vida y no quiero hacerlo.

"¡No te acerques Umi-chan!" escuche el grito de Nozomi al llegar a la barrera, esperaba no poder pasar como ninguna de ellas y quedar como una idiota pero pase con suma facilidad como si estuviera travesando una fina cortina; la chica retrocedió rápidamente y apretó la mano en empuñadora de la espada

"Tardaste cinco años" dijo y pude escuchar la felicidad en su voz "Pero al final regresaste…no quería que me vieras de esta manera…perdón Umi-chan"

Sentí como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta cuando alzo su espada y la lanzo hacia Eli y mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente, sentí algo caliente en mi costado…que mierda… ¿Desde cuándo soy tan idiota?

"¡Umi!" escuche el grito de Eli que me sostuvo cuando caí, se siente bien que no me llame por mi apellido y el sonido de la espada al caer y a la chica susurrando no, repetidas veces "¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? ¿¡Haciéndote la heroína!? ¡Eres una idiota!"

"Cálmate" escuche la voz de Nozomi, mis ojos se habían cerrado y todo se oía demasiado lejano "Solo es superficial…un rasguño…Yuuki-san te pediré que dejes de llorar por favor"

.

.

Al despertar lo primero que espere era sentir un dolor en el costado, pero no había nada.

"Un sueño" dije frotándome los ojos para recibir inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Anju mirándome con el ceño fruncido "¿Yuuki-san?"

"¡No fue un sueño! ¡Eres una completa idiota! ¿¡Quieres actuar como un estúpido protagonista de manga shonen!?" diciendo esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?

"Me alegra que estés bien" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa "La magia sirve mucho con heridas superficiales como esa"

"¿Qué paso con esa chica? Rin…" ante mi pregunta el rostro de Nozomi se ensombreció y supe lo que había pasado "Lo siento"

"Es la primera vez que pasa esto en 600 años" dijo Nozomi dejándome ropa en la cama "Era seguro…como una especie de práctica, pero parece que todo cambio…te esperare afuera"

Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, Nozomi salió de la habitación, esa chica me conocía ¿Quién es? Oh olvide preguntarle a Nozomi acerca de la chica que encontramos en la orilla del mar; me quite el pijama y pude ver una pequeña marca cerca de mi abdomen, como si se tratara de una cicatriz de hace años, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién me quito la ropa? Ante ese pensamiento pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban…debo de dejar de pensar así, quien haya sido fue una chica…n-no tengo porque avergonzarme, me puse rápidamente la ropa que Nozomi me había dejado y salí al pasillo para encontrar a Eli recargada a un lado de la puerta, en cuanto me vio frunció el ceño.

"Si crees que te agradeceré, estas muy equivocada" dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos "Lo que hiciste no fue valiente, fue estúpido…un taxi está afuera…tu amiga ya está ahí, así que vete y olvida esto…regresa a tu estúpida vida normal y déjanos en paz…esta no es tu pelea"

La ignore y seguí caminando hacia la habitación donde habían dejado a esa chica anoche y poniendo mi mano en el picaporte la abrí, Nozomi estaba dentro y al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, volteo.

"Esta despierta" dijo Nozomi sonriendo y se apartó para que esa chica y yo quedáramos de frente, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y tomando un lapicero empezó a escribir en un pedazo de papel.

" _Gracias por salvarme"_

"Ah…n-no es nada" murmure y pude escuchar un "tse" detrás de mi ¿Qué sucede con Eli? "Toujou-san, ella… ¿No puede escuchar?"

"Puede hacerlo y hablar también, por lo menos antes de lo que paso en la playa" respondió Nozomi "Eso no importa ahora, un taxi está afuera, las llevara a ti y a Yuuki-san a la estación…sé que es difícil pero intenta olvidar esto Umi-chan"

"Ahora vete" dijo Eli saliendo de la habitación ¿Irme? Sería tan fácil, mi mirada regreso a la chica que me dedico una sonrisa.

"Soy una idiota"

"¿Umi-chan?"

"Solo serán seis meses ¿No?"

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, este será el fic harem y como quedaron las votaciones la ganadora fue Umi y la pareja intocable será NicoMaki, aunque habrán unos pocos de celos de parte de las dos idiotas tsunderes, el harem tendrá como las cuatro principales a Kotori, Eli, Honoka y Anju; en el siguiente capítulo, Honoka y Kotori tendrán más protagonismo, se podría decir que entre estas cuatro estará la ¿Ganadora? jaja ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quién creen que sería la mejor candidata para nuestra Umi-chan? ¿O quieren que también incluya en el harem a Nozomi, Erena, Hanayo y Tsubasa? Muchas gracias por leer y espero leer sus opiniones, hasta la próxima semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, me hacen querer esforzarme en el fic al saber que gusta un poco; por cierto de ahora en adelante los capítulos se dividirán en POV Umi y la otra mitad, POV alguna chica, para saber que pasa por la cabeza de las demás y comprender un poco más la historia, ahora vayamos al capítulo.**

Dos días han pasado desde la muerte de Hoshizora Rin y desde el momento que decidí quedarme en este pueblo y no regresar a Tokio, sigo preguntándome si fue la decisión correcta; deje escapar un suspiro y me levante de la cama, hoy era el primer día en mi nueva escuela, una estudiante transfiriéndose a mitad de curso…esto llamara la atención.

Además esa chica…Minami Kotori habia recuperado la voz y cada vez que la escuchaba una especie de nostalgia se apoderaba de mi…como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, aunque lo mismo pasaba al escuchar a Eli…quizá solo sean ideas mías.

Tome mi ropa y una toalla para encaminarme al cuarto de baño…publico…deje escapar otro suspiro, espero no encontrar a ninguna chica, solo el pensar encontrar a alguna ahí…o que alguien me vea.

"Me siento como una pervertida…" murmure en voz baja entrando al UNICO cuarto de baño que había en esta casa, al ver la sonrisa que me dedico Nozomi cuando le pregunte si no había baños individuales indudablemente disfruta de esto "Ella es la pervertida…no yo"

"¿Pervertida?" al escuchar la voz de Eli casi caigo hacia atrás, estaba frente a mí solo cubierta con una toalla en los casilleros donde se guarda la ropa, puedo sentir como mi cara se está calentando y tuve que voltear rápidamente "¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

"Fue una orden de mi abuela" le respondí aun sin verla, no era exactamente eso pero…se molestara si regreso y no podre estar en paz sabiendo lo que está pasando en este lugar ¿Me preocupan estas chicas?

"Tu nariz está sangrando" lleve mi mano rápidamente a mi nariz al escuchar sus palabras "Pervertida"

Estaba a punto de responderle pero mis palabras murieron en el aire, porque Eli salió del cuarto dejándome completamente sola.

"No soy una pervertida" murmure entrando al baño, era un lugar enorme, lo que me hizo preguntarme cuánto dinero tendría la familia Toujou, pero más importante… ¿Qué eran exactamente? Todo parecía un gran misterio a su alrededor, había intentando preguntarle a Nozomi pero solo había recibido respuestas esquivas de su parte, por supuesto no le había preguntado nada a Eli que parecía molestarse cada vez que me veía, seria fácil irme de aquí "Quizá Yuuki-san tenga razón"

Veinte minutos después salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación para alistarme para la escuela, aunque si fuera por mí, me quedaría todo el día encerrada en la habitación, sin contar a Eli, Anju también parecía molesta…aunque se enoja por nada, si quería irse se hubiera ido, ella no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse.

Al bajar no vi a nadie alrededor, el silencio invadía la casa, solo roto por unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, supuse que la madre de Nozomi se encontraba cocinando; solo la había visto en las mañanas ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba fuera…según Nozomi, _arreglando varios asuntos,_ pero por lo poco que la había visto, podía considerarla una buena persona…aunque algunas veces sus miradas me desconcertaban un poco.

"Buenos días Umi-chan" no pude evitar soltar un gritito ante el saludo justo en mi oído y al dar la vuelta, encontré a Nozomi sonriendo

"C-casi me matas de susto Toujou-sempai" dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón y Nozomi solo siguió sonriendo con fingida inocencia "¿Tu madre prepara el desayuno?"

"No…es Kotori-chan" respondió Nozomi mirando hacia la cocina "Me dijo que ya que se estaba quedando aquí gratis, quería ayudar…es una chica muy amable"

¿Gratis? Al escuchar esto no pude evitar desviar la mirada avergonzada al fin y al cabo tanto Anju como yo nos estábamos quedando aquí sin pagar nada y comiendo gratis, supuestamente ayudaría en la tienda de antigüedades de la familia pero hasta el momento no había hecho nada.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" dijo Nozomi sacándome de mis pensamientos "No hay problema ¿Sabes? Nuestras madres fueron muy buenas amigas…para ella es un placer tenerte aquí"

Estas últimas palabras la dijo con un rastro de melancolía, quería preguntarle ¿Por qué el tono? Pero sé que no me responderá.

"¡Déjame ayudar!" exclame y ella me miro sorprendida "N-no soy muy buena cocinando pero no puedo permitir que Minami-san haga todo el trabajo, mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada"

"Realmente Umi-chan es una persona amable" dijo Nozomi sonriendo cálidamente "Adelante…solo nada de hacer nada sucio en mi cocina"

Diciéndome esto me guiño un ojo, lo que provoco en mi un sonrojo así que rápidamente di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, cada paso que daba se podía escuchar más claramente el ruido; deje escapar un pequeño suspiro y abrí la puerta para encontrar a Kotori completamente concentrada en su labor, instintivamente mi mirada se desvió a su espalda, donde esperaba ver algún bulto o algo pero no se veía nada…al igual que con Eli, me pregunto cómo la esconden.

Al volver a fijarme en Kotori, me di cuenta que me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa…es linda…ese tipo de lindura que te hace querer abrazar…sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, pero si hablamos de personas lindas…Eli también es linda, pero su lindura es diferente a la de Kotori…no estoy segura cual es la diferencia…al igual que Anju…ante este último pensamiento me di un pequeño golpe en la mejilla…debo de dejar de pensar como una pervertida.

"V-vine aquí a ayudarte" dije un poco rápido y Kotori sonrió "Toujou-sempai dijo que te ofreciste a cocinar…p-pensé que podría ayudar"

Kotori me miro unos momentos para después asentir y lentamente me acerque a su lado, inmediatamente se puso de nuevo a su labor y me indico que picara unas cuantas verduras para acompañar la comida.

"S-se siento raro cocinar para alguien más" dije nerviosamente, no entendía la necesidad de romper el silencio "Yo siempre he cocinado solo para mi"

Y más extraño hablar de mi misma, desvié mi mirada hacia Kotori y me di cuenta que me miraba, quizá estaba un poco sorprendida por mi repentina necesidad de conversar.

"Yo también cocino solo para mí, pero me encanta cocinar…se podría decir que es mi pasatiempo"me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa "Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, así que mama trabajaba…tenía que cocinar mi propia comida, aun así aunque no estaba en casa siempre se preocupó mucho por mi"

"Debe de sentirse un poco sola ahora que estas aquí" dije, quizá pueda obtener un poco de información de parte de Kotori, estoy segura si ella vino aquí es por algo.

"Mi madre murió hace un mes" me dijo y su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro "Esa es la razón por la que vine a este lugar"

"L-lo siento" por primera vez conocía a alguien que podía comprender como me sentía

"Ah, no te preocupes Sonoda-san" me dijo sonriendo de nuevo "No puedo estar triste porque mi madre murió haciendo lo que debía…debo de estar orgullosa de ella"

"Mi madre también murió" dije pasándole lo que había hecho, otra vez sincerándome…tengo que repetirme que no vine a este lugar para hacer amigos

"Lo sé"

"¿Eh?"

"Nozomi-chan me lo dijo" una sonrisa de disculpa se deslizo por su rostro "Perdón…no debí haber preguntado pero la curiosidad se apodero de mi…n-no lo hice con mala intención es solo…"

Kotori se detuvo por un momento frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera buscando que palabras decir.

"¿Minami-san?"

"Me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve cuando era niña" me dijo y una alarma se activó dentro de mi "Pero es imposible porque es la primera vez que vengo a este pueblo y jamás he ido a Tokio…perdón por inmiscuirme en tu vida Sonoda-san"

"E-está bien…yo también soy una persona curiosa" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa "Minami-san…me preguntaba si me podías decir que es lo que pasa exactamente en este lugar"

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo" me respondió sin mirarme "Sonoda-san ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?"

"S-si"

"Deberías de irte de este lugar, tu eres una chica normal que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa aquí…creo que no deberías involucrarte, ahora las cosas son peligrosas" sabía que lo había dicho con la mejor intención pero no podía evitar sentirme molesta "Perdón, sé que es tu decisión pero…"

"Lo entiendo" dije con demasiada brusquedad

"Perdón"

"No necesitas disculparte"

"Si, lo siento" deje escapar un suspiro "Lo siento"

Di un golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa y Kotori dio un saltito, si me quedo más tiempo aquí perderé la paciencia.

"Esperare fuera" dije y salí de ahí, porque se disculpa tanto…es molesto; me dirigí al comedor donde las demás ya estaban ahí y como se esperaba al entrar, Anju y Eli me lanzaron miradas de muerte y Nozomi dejo escapar una risita, esta situación está empezando a molestarme, a los pocos minutos Kotori salió con una bandeja trayendo la comida y Eli se levantó rápidamente para ayudarla, mientras tanto Kotori me lanzaba una mirada preocupada

"Pensé que la ayudarías" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño y pasando la comida a cada una "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo hasta el final…nunca dejes las cosas a medias y mucho menos dejes que ella cargue con toda la comida"

"Detente" dije en voz baja

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡Que te detengas!" exclame levantándome de golpe "¡Estoy cansada! ¡Desde que llegue aquí me has tratado mal! No he hecho nada malo, eres mayor que yo entonces deberías de ser más considerada conmigo… ¡Odio que me mires así!"

Al terminar cuatro pares de ojos me miraban fijamente y ante la súbita atención no pude evitar sonrojarme…quizá fui demasiado lejos.

"Me voy" dijo Eli levantándose, pude escuchar un portazo cuando salió a la calle

"Se me acaba de quitar el hambre" dijo Anju levantándose de igual manera, apreté los puños y repentinamente sentí ganas de llorar, no era por tristeza…era por simple enojo, ellas dos estaban molestas conmigo y tratándome mal cuando yo había hecho nada malo; lleve la mano a mis ojos para evitar el llanto.

"Dale tiempo" dijo Nozomi y al verla tenía una sonrisa amable "Elicchi es…un poco difícil al principio pero es una chica muy buena, dulce y amable…cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta"

"No sé si quiero conocerla mejor" murmure y me sentí como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche "Ella me odia"

"No te odia, es solo que se siente un poco culpable" dijo Nozomi empezando a comer "Esta delicioso, Kotori-chan"

"Me alegro" dijo Kotori soltando un suspiro de alivio

"La salvaste y por un poco más hubieras muerto" dijo Nozomi regresando su atención hacia mi "Elicchi demuestra su preocupación de esa manera…cuando éramos pequeñas la salve una vez…estuvo sin hablarme un mes por eso"

"Es rara" dije empezando a comer también, Nozomi tenía razón esta delicioso

"Tú también eres rara Umi-chan" si otra persona me hubiera dicho esas palabras, seguramente me hubiera molestado pero de era diferente con Nozomi, en estos momentos cuando me sonreía de es amanera me hacía recordar a mi madre "Se le pasara pronto"

Asentí y el resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, al ver el reloj me di cuenta que aún faltaban dos horas para la escuela ¿A dónde había ido Eli?

"Yo me encargare" dijo Nozomi cuando Kotori empezaba a recoger la mesa "Ustedes ya hicieron el desayuno"

"Realmente no hice nada" dije empezando a sentirme avergonzada por abandonar a Kotori en la cocina

"No te preocupes Umi-chan" respondió Nozomi "Todavía están a tiempo… ¿Qué les parece sin van a hacer un pequeño tour por el pueblo? Seguramente no lo encontraras tan atractivo como Tokio, Umi-chan pero a veces es bueno un cambio, ahora les ordeno que salgan de aquí"

Guiñándonos un ojo, Nozomi prácticamente nos empujó fuera de la casa, lanzándonos nuestras bolsas de la escuela antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Nozomi-chan es…" empezó Kotori

"Rara" complete su frase y ella al verme empezó a reír, no pude evitar unirme a su risa…Kotori tiene cierto encanto que hace que sea imposible estar molesta mucho tiempo con ella, es como intentar molestarte con un lindo gatito…deje escapar un suspiro al darme cuenta de mi tonta comparación "¿V-vamos?"

"Si" me respondió y empezamos a caminar lejos de ahí en silencio "Sonoda-san"

"¿Si?"

"Escuche de Nozomi-chan un lugar al que me gustaría ir… ¿Esta bien si vamos?" me pregunto con un poco de timidez en su voz, si es recomendación de Nozomi me da mala espina

"M-mientras no sea ningún lugar raro" dije entrecerrando los ojos y Kotori dejo escapar una risita

"No creo que sea raro" dijo Kotori pero pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, simplemente puedo decirle que no pero pensándolo bien, ella y Nozomi han sido las únicas que han sido amables conmigo así que yo también tengo que serlo.

"Está bien por mi" al escuchar mi respuesta, Kotori esbozo una enorme sonrisa y sin anticipación me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente llevándome con ella, no pude evitar recordar a la chica que conocí el primer día que llegue aquí…Kousaka Honoka, creo que así se llamaba, fije mi mirada en nuestros dedos entrelazados e intente no sentir vergüenza…es normal que las chicas se tomen de la mano, no debo de darle ninguna otra implicación.

Caminamos de la misma forma alrededor de cinco minutos más, hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, al entrar había pocas personas, lo cual era lógico dada la hora, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, así que solo era comprar ropa, eso era bastante normal.

"Sonoda-san" dijo Kotori soltando mi mano y saco una nota de su bolso y me la entrego "Nozomi-chan…me digo que te diera esto"

Estirando mi mano intente tomar la nota pero al hacerlo, Kotori apretó más el agarre con un visible sonrojo en el rostro.

"Minami-san…no puedo leerlo si no la sueltas, la romperás"

"Lo siento"

Trague saliva y me dispuse a leer el mensaje de Nozomi…nada bueno puede venir de esto.

" _Umi-chan…ya que vivimos cerca del mar compra un lindo bikini y escoge uno para Kotori-chan ¿Vale? Ella agradecerá mucho tu ayuda *Guiño, guiño* PS. Compra uno para Elicchi también, solo piensa en el que mejor pueda lucir en ella"_

"Realmente Minami-san…seguirle el juego a Toujou-sempai" dije llevándome una mano a la cara y Kotori solo sonrió complacida "Ustedes piensan hacer que muera por la vergüenza"

"Pero es divertido ver a Umi-chan sonrojándose" dijo Kotori, aunque también ella estaba sonrojada…un momento… ¿Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre? Demonios, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder "Perdón… ¿Esta bien si te llamo así?"

No, llámame por mi apellido

"N-no hay problema" dije, desviando la mirada, solté un suspiro y mire a mi alrededor, nunca he usado un traje de baño antes y pensar en usarlo ahora me resulta impensable…enseñar tanta piel… ¿¡Quien tendría tan poca vergüenza para hacerlo!? Y pedirme que le compre uno a Eli…esto solo aumentara las posibilidades de que me mate, por lo menos no pidió uno para Anju "Los compraremos"

Y nunca lo usare, lo quemare o mandare a Corea del Norte…antes muerta que usarlo

"Umi-chan"

"¿Si?" pregunte y Kotori me miró fijamente, parecía completamente decidida a hacer algo y de nuevo un mal presentimiento vino a mi

"M-me gustaría verte vestida con el!"

"¿Eh?"

"C-creo que Umi-chan es del tipo de chica genial y estoy segura que lucirías bien en uno" esas palabras las dijo demasiado rápido…además nunca había visto a alguien tan roja "N-no soy una pervertida ni nada de eso…solo…"

"No soy genial ni nada" dije torpemente "Además…n-no es como si tuviera mucho que enseñar"

Era verdad, a diferencia de mis compañeras de casa, mis atributos eran nulos así que no entiendo la insistencia, a menos que sea para burlarse pero…volví a ver a Kotori…no, ella no es ese tipo de persona.

"Creo que los pechos pequeños son lindos también" dijo Kotori con total naturalidad que mi vergüenza se hizo más grande "P-pero si no quieres…"

"Está bien" dije soltando un suspiro de derrota, me dirigí al área de trajes de baño y empecé a buscar uno para Kotori, Eli y para mi…Nozomi me las pagara, no sé cuándo pero lo hará

"Umi-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo escoger uno para ti?" Tal vez si sea buena idea irme de aquí, nunca me había sonrojado tanto en mi vida y solo han sido tres días "Tu escogerás uno para mi…es lo justo ¿No?"

"S-supongo" Volví mi atención a los trajes de baño y cerrando los ojos tome el primero que mi mano alcanzo, decidido este será para Eli y le rezare a los dioses que no me mate cuando se lo entregue y ahora el de Kotori…abrí los ojos y empecé a poner más atención…ella tiene imagen de chica linda y tierna, algo que luzca bien en ella…"Lo tengo"

Dándome vuelta le entregue un bikini rosa con pequeños volantes en la parte superior, Kotori asintió entro rápidamente al probador, cruzándome de brazos me dispuse a esperar que saliera.

"¿Qué tal me queda Shuishi-kun?" dirigí mi atención hacia el sonido de la voz y vi a una chica vistiendo un bikini y aun chico asintiendo entusiasmado "Tu lo escogiste para mi…creo que es perfecto"

"¡Sí! Es perfecto, me ves hermosa…Kaede-chan" Novios, eh… ¿Novios? Al estar haciendo esto… ¿Kotori y yo parecemos una pareja? Me golpee rápidamente las mejillas para dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no venían al caso ahora.

"Umi-chan" la voz de Kotori me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y al verla, tuve que evitar abrir la boca como idiota…se veía linda…no, la palabra exacta era hermosa "Me gusta…la talla es perfecta…aunque será un poco vergonzoso usar esto en público"

"Creo que es perfecto" dije con una pequeña sonrisa y Kotori se sonrojo "Luces bien en el Minami-san"

"Kotori"

"¿Eh?"

"M-me gustaría que me llamaras Kotori"

"Perdón…no puedo hacer eso" dije dando media vuelta "Te esperare en la caja registradora…"

Al cabo de unos minutos Kotori llego a mi lado y pagando los bikinis las dos salimos del establecimiento, y mirándola de reojo pude ver sus expresión abatida pero no puedo hacer nada, si la llamo por su nombre eso significara que somos amigas, no me puedo permitir eso…no quiero ser cercana a nadie…no necesito ser cercana a nadie porque si pierdo a esa persona…no podre soportarlo.

"No te sientas culpable" me dijo Kotori como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos "Entiendo"

"Sobre lo que paso con Hoshizora-san" dije intentando cambiar de tema y obtener algo de información "¿Tienen idea de quien fue quien lo hizo?"

"No…pero no te preocupes por eso, Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sin mirarme "Solo disfruta tu estancia aquí, eres una chica normal así que vive como tal"

"Después de ver todo eso, no creo que sea tan fácil hacerlo"

"¿Entonces qué harás?" dijo Kotori deteniéndose, habíamos llegado a la escuela pero su repentina seriedad me sorprendió "¿Intentaras pelear? Perdón por lo que te diré pero si hace eso…si intentas involucrarte…solo conseguirás morir"

"No me subestimes" le conteste frunciendo el ceño, la expresión de Kotori se relajó y acercándose a mí, apoyo su frente en mi hombro "¿M-Minami-san?"

"No mueras" murmuro en un susurro apenas audible "Solo por favor no mueras…si lo haces…nada de lo que hago tendrá sentido"

¿De qué está hablando?

"N-no moriré" dije, tanta proximidad me había puesto nerviosa, eso sin contar los alumnos que pasaban a nuestro lado y murmuraban "N-no pienso pelear ni nada…s-solo quiero saber que pasa"

"Umi-chan"

"¿Si?" pregunte y Kotori se mordió el labio inferior desviando la mirada, parecía que luchaba consigo mismo para decirme algo "¿Minami-san?"

"Nada…no pasa nada" me dijo alejándose de mí y empezando a caminar "Démonos prisa"

Sin decir palabra la seguí para ingresar a la escuela, estaba poniendo mis zapatos en el casillero cuando escuche risas delante de nosotras…era esa chica…la del parque y la que estaba con Nozomi unas horas antes, Nishikino Maki si no mal recuerdo; se encontraba parada frente a su casillero y apretaba los puños, pude ver en su rostro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y enseguida comprendí el porqué, de su casillero se habían caído un sinfín de bolsitas con condones y estos cayeron en sus pies y alrededor de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa Nishikino? ¿No te gusto el regalo?" dijo una chica con una gran sonrisa

"Vamos, seguro que los necesitaras esta noche también" la secundo un chico y le lanzo uno que golpeo su mejilla "¿Qué te parece si me lo haces a mí también?"

"Crueles" murmuro Kotori a mi lado y alejándose de mí, camino hacia la chica y sacando una bolsa de plástico de su bolso, empezó a recoger el desastre ganándose una mirada atónita de los presentes "Hacer esto es horrible…ustedes son horribles"

Mirándose entre sí, la bola de curiosos se empezó a dispersar , dejándonos solo a nosotras tres en el pasillo o eso pensaba hasta que vi a Yazawa-sempai, ella también es del grupo de Nozomi pero a diferencia de Eli, ella no vive en la residencia Toujou; le lanzo un mirada indescifrable a Maki y se alejó de ahí.

"¿Le has dicho a un profesor?" pregunte acercándome y ayudando a Kotori

"No importa" respondió cruzándose de brazos "No me importa lo que esa bola de idiotas diga…soy superior a ellos para preocuparme"

Me pregunto porque le harán esto, pero no tengo ningún derecho a preguntar.

"Listo" dijo Kotori tomando la bolsa y sonriéndole a Maki "Umi-chan tiene razón, deberías de decirle a un profesor"

"No la escucharan" dije mirando al suelo "Sé que dije que lo hiciera pero…ellos no la escucharan, puedo entender eso"

Kotori me miro preocupada y yo desvié la mirada, hoy se me estaban saliendo demasiadas cosas pero sentía que debía decirlas o en cualquier momento todo explotaría.

"¿Umi-chan?"

"Llegaremos tarde a clase" dije quitándole la bolsa a Kotori y arrojándola a un bote "No queremos que la ogro de la presidenta nos regañe ¿Cierto?"

"¿A quién llamas ogro?" ¿Puedo tener peor suerte? Dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, me di media vuelta para encontrar a Eli mirándonos con las manos en cintura y el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso tendrá otra expresión que no sea esa? "Nishikino dirígete a tu salón y te pido que sea la última vez que hables con Minami-san y Sonoda-san"

Sin decir palabra, Maki se alejó, no sin ante susurrar un gracias al pasar junto a Kotori y yo.

"Síganme, las guiare a sus respectivas aulas" dijo Eli caminando delante de nosotras, si tenía alguna posibilidad de que no me odiara, con esto se echó todo a perder "Creo que es mala educación hablar de los demás a sus espaldas, Sonoda-san"

"P-perdón" respondí y Kotori tomo mi mano por un momento dándome un leve apretón

"Esta es tu aula Minami-san" dijo Eli deteniéndose "El profesor te está esperando y te pido que no vuelvas a hablarle a Nishikino-san ni a ninguna de las chicas que está en su grupo…son enemigas ahora, pensé que eras más inteligente"

"Lo siento" dijo Kotori bajando la mirada "Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez"

"No tienes derecho a hablarle así" le dije y Eli volteo para quedar ambas de frente "Hablarle de esa manera a los demás…Minami-san solo estaba siendo amable y…"

"Amable con la persona que mato a una de mis amigas" me corto Eli "Conocía a Rin desde que tenía diez años…era mi amiga"

"Ella no la mato…fue esa chica con la túnica"

"Tanto el asesino como el que lo manda son igual de culpables" dijo Eli dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar "No…es peor quien ve todo y no hace nada, Nishikino tuvo la oportunidad de evitar la muerte de Rin y no hizo nada"

"No sabias si tenía alguna razón" dije y lamente haberlo hecho porque Eli volvió a darse vuelta y caminando hacia mí me arrincono contra la pared, sé que no debería de estar pensando esto ahora mismo, pero es hermosa.

"¿Necesitas una razón para matar a alguien? ¿Estas defendiendo a quien mato a Rin?" me pregunto Eli, estaba increíblemente cerca y podía oler su perfume "Escúchame bien Sonoda-san…esa mujer…la de espada…la encontrare y la matare, así que si quieres seguir viviendo en casa de Nozomi te pido…no te exijo que no vuelvas a defenderla"

Alejándose de mí, me tomo del brazo y dejamos atrás a Kotori, no podía ver su rostro pero las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas, realmente debe de estar muy molesta.

"Lo siento, yo no quería defenderla" aunque era mentira, es solo que cuando escuche su nombre esta noche pude sentir que no era una mala persona…me estoy volviendo una idiota

"Aquí" me dijo deteniéndonos frente a un salón, su mano soltó mi brazo y me miro a los ojos "Estuviste aquí…en este pueblo cuando eras niña…será nuestro secreto…"

"¿Eh?"

"Este lugar será nuestro preciado secreto" dijo Eli y por un momento la máscara fría cayo y frente a mi pude ver a la verdadera Eli y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas… ¿Podía alguien ser tan hermosa? "No importa…ya no importa"

La expresión impasible en su rostro regreso al igual que el sentimiento de calidez que me había inundado se fue; estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para preguntarle de que estaba hablando, pero la profesora abrió la puerta y mostrándome una amable sonrisa, me indico que entrara.

"Bien, presten atención" dijo la profesora llamando la atención de todos en el aula, ahora que me doy cuenta…es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a una escuela mixta "A pesar de la fecha en que estamos, una nueva alumna se integrara con nosotros"

Habiendo dicho esto me indico que me presentara, intente no mirar la cara de mis compañeros, solo verlos como formas borrosas, así será más fácil no enredarme con mis palabras, pero esto resulto inútil al percatarme que alguien me estaba haciendo señas con las manos.

"Kousaka-san puedes quedarte quieta un momento" dijo la profesora con evidente molestia en su voz, dejando escapar un suspiro, tome el marcador que la profesora me ofrecía y escribí mi nombre en la pizarra.

"Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, debido a asuntos familiares deje Tokio y me quedare unos meses aquí" dije y me alegre que mi voz hubiera salido fuerte y firme "En mi antigua escuela estuve en el club de tiro con arco y literatura…espero poder integrarme aquí"

"Bien" dijo la profesora sonriéndome pero podía darme cuenta que estaba a punto de explotar por los constantes brincos de Honoka en su asiento "Puedes tomar asiento"

Asentí y me dirigí al lugar que me había indicado, gracias al cielo estaba lejos de Honoka y no tendría que estar intentando callarla, por lo menos ese tipo de persona parecía…alguien que le gusta hablar demasiado, no respeta el espacio personal, siempre esta alegre y no le importa ser maleducada.

En cambio Kotori…es amable, también es alegre, aunque también parece del tipo que le gusta hablar…Anju es…un dolor en el trasero…Eli…

"Por alguna extraña razón me odia" dije suspirando, no debería importarme que alguien que apenas conozco le caiga mal, pasaba a menudo en mi antigua escuela por mi estricta forma de ser y no me importaba, nunca me afecto… ¿Entonces porque me afecta tanto Eli? "Tal vez solo quiero ser su amiga…"

El resto de la clase paso con total tranquilidad…sin contar las veces que la profesora le arrojo el borrador a Honoka en la cabeza por interrumpirla y la sensación de falta de aire que a veces sentía; era frecuente sentir esto en casa de Nozomi pero en la escuela era una sensación mucho más fuerte.

"Umi-chan… ¡Umi-chan!" al escuchar la voz de Honoka, me levante y cogiendo mi almuerzo me dirigí hacia la puerta, solo para ser acorralada por tres chicas que miraban de manera esperanzada

"¿S-si?" pregunte dando unos pasos hacia atrás

"Ven a comer con nosotras" incluso estaba a punto de aceptar para alejarme de Honoka, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque de inmediato una de ellas empezó a hablar seguida por las otras dos…hablaban tanto que creía que mis oídos explotarían en cualquier momento

"¡Vamos!" exclamo Honoka con una enorme sonrisa y tomando mi mano, empezamos a salir corriendo del salón de clases, los alumnos se hacían a un lado en nuestra carrera, creo que incluso vi a Eli mirándonos con el ceño fruncido…genial, otra razón más para odiarme "¡Llegamos!"

Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Honoka me indico que la siguiera, habíamos llegado a la azotea de los salones de segundo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba era el hermoso paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos…estaba segura que si estuviera en Tokio lo único que viera fueran casas y edificios pero aquí…un enorme bosque se extendía ante mis ojos, perdiéndose más allá del horizonte, mientras el viento del verano movía nuestro cabello.

"Vengo siempre aquí a comer mi almuerzo" dijo Honoka sentándose en un banca que estaba cerca de la barandilla y yo la imite "Los demás no vienen, según ellos están hartos de ver siempre lo mismo en todos lados y lo que sueñan es salir de este lugar e irse a Tokio…¿Te gusta?"

"¿Tokio?"

"No, esto" Honoka señalo lo que se encontraba detrás de nosotras y sin pensar asentí "Me alegro…esas chicas que querían que comieras con ellas…según Maki-chan son como diez Honokas, pensé que te molestarían"

Honoka se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza y abriendo una bolsa de pan, empezó a comer mientras tarareaba una melodía.

"Gracias…por ayudarme el día que llegue aquí" dije abriendo mi bento y empezando a comer "También…gracias por ayudarme con esas chicas…parece como si me hubieras leído la mente Kousaka-san"

"Llámame Honoka" mirando fijamente frunció el ceño, había migajas de pan por toda su cara…que chica más descuidada, sin pensarlo mucho, estire mi mano y se los empecé a quitar del rostro, el cual empecé a sentir poco a poco más caliente "Di mi nombre"

"Lo siento, pero no llamo a nadie por su nombre" dije limpiándome la mano con una servilleta "Se más cuidadosa al comer"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es propio de una dama el…"

"No eso" me interrumpió Honoka frotándose la mejilla "¿Por qué no te gusta llamar a alguien por su nombre?"

"Simplemente no me gusta" dije pero estoy segura que hace unos años pude llamar a alguien por su nombre…la amiga que tuve cuando era niña, quizá en parte sea porque solo quiero llamarla a ella así…o solo es porque no me gusta ser muy cercana a los demás…voto más por la segunda

"¿Solo eso? Pensé que había alguna historia romántica de fondo" dijo Honoka cruzándose de brazos "Algo como…solo llamare a la persona que ame por su nombre…Umi-chan es aburrida"

"Lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas" dije regresando mi atención a mi almuerzo y Honoka soltó una risita

"¿Entonces no hay nadie que te guste?" ante la pregunta de Honoka los palillos se me escaparon de los dedos y estoy segura que mi cara se puso roja "¿Algún novio que dejaste esperando en Tokio?"

"¡N-no tengo nada de eso!" exclame y Honoka sonrió complacida ante mi reacción "S-solo tengo 16 años…tener algo así a esta edad es inapropiado…n-no vuelvas a decir que tengo un n-n-novio"

"Umi-chan es linda" dijo Honoka picándome una mejilla a lo que me levante al instante causando una sonrisa más grande en Honoka "Me recuerdas a un gatito asustado…debemos de acercarnos lentamente o nos rasguñas"

"Te pido que no me compares con un animal" dije volviendo a sentarme, estaba pensando en irme pero quizá Honoka puede decirme algunas cosas que quiero saber "Oye Kousaka-san…escuche de Toujou-sempai que tu estas en el grupo de Nishikino-san…me preguntaba si podías decirme algo sobre…"

"No puedo" contesto Honoka abriendo otra bolsa de pan "Lo siento Umi-chan, pero no puedo decirte nada"

"Así que no piensas hacer nada después de que una chica fue asesinada" dije frunciendo el ceño

"No somos malas personas Umi-chan…el grupo de magos no lo somos" dijo Honoka, la expresión divertida de su rostro había desparecido, era extraño verla seria "Seguramente Eli-chan te dijo eso…o Nozomi-chan pero ellas no lo entienden…ellas solo ven el mundo blanco y negro y el mundo no es así"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" deje escapar un suspiro de fastidio al darme vuelta y ver a Anju viéndonos con el ceño fruncido "Toujou-sempai dijo que no nos acercáramos a ella, así como a sus amigas"

"No me ha hecho nada" dije mirándola fijamente y ella a los pocos segundos desvió la mirada "No creo que sea tan idiota para atacar cuando hay cuatro personas que podían matarla"

"Aunque nosotras somos también somos cuatro" dijo Honoka llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, ¡No estas ayudando tonta! "Pero Umi-chan tiene razón…ninguna de nosotras hará nada en la escuela, no queremos lastimar personas inocentes"

"¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?" pregunto Anju tomándome del brazo "Esa chica que estaba con ustedes mato a una persona… ¡La mato mientras reía! ¡Ustedes son las malas aquí!"

"No somos malas" dijo Honoka con una sonrisa nerviosa, debería hacerle caso a Anju, yo también vi lo que paso pero…

"Kousaka-san no es una mala persona" dije soltándome de golpe del agarre de Anju "¿Quieres dejar de ser una molestia? Solo regresa a Tokio y déjame en paz"

Al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro de Anju, desvié rápidamente la mirada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo con Anju es con quien me porto de manera tan grosera? A pesar de ser distante intento ser amable con todos pero con Anju siempre ha sido así…es como si solo con verla me pusiera de malas.

"Yuuki-san… ¿Qué te parece si comemos las tres?" pregunto Honoka sonriendo pero Anju no le hizo caso, podía sentir como su mirada seguía fija en mi "Umi-chan, tú también crees que es buena idea ¿No?"

"Deberías de hablarle a tu padre y decirle que regresaras a Tokio" fue lo único que dije y escuche como sin decir nada Anju se alejaba de ahí, disculparme…es lo que debería de hacer pero es mejor que se vaya, este lugar no es seguro y si se va estará a salvo entonces…negué rápidamente con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos…no me preocupo por ella, las únicas personas que me preocupan son mi padre y mi abuela, nadie más "¿Entonces no me dirás nada, Kousaka-san?"

"Ah…eso" dijo Honoka aun viendo hacia donde se había ido Anju "¿N-no crees que te pasaste un poquito?"

"Es lo mejor" respondí y levantándome la mire fijamente "Quiero saber que pasa…tener una idea de que está pasando, si me doy cuenta que es muy peligroso entonces me iré de aquí…necesito saber en dónde estoy parada"

Honoka no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba el viento que movía las ramas de los árboles y ciertos murmullos de estudiantes.

"Creo que puedo decirte un poco" dijo Honoka con voz suave "Pero…tenemos que hacer un pacto"

"¿Pacto?" pregunte y ella asintió, estaba sonriendo pero podía ver el nerviosismo en ella "¿Es peligroso?"

"No, es solo una manera para que no digas nada…vives con nuestras enemigas y las cosas están un poco tensas" dijo Honoka levantándose y quedando frente a mi "Si no lo hago, mi madre me regañara y da un poco de miedo cuando se molesta"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Escuchaste lo que le dije a Yuuki-san" dije con una pequeña sonrisa "No creo que seas una mala persona, Kousaka-san"

Al escuchar mis palabras, ella asintió sonriente y tomando mis manos se acercó a mí para depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

"¡Listo!" exclamo Honoka pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza

"¿¡Que demonios crees que estás haciendo!?" exclame lanzándole mi almuerzo justo en la cara "¿¡Porque me b-b-b-besaste!?"

"Umi-chan mala" dijo Honoka frotándose la nariz "Tienes una fuerza sobrehumana…no me digas… ¿Era tu primer beso?"

"¡No lo era!" exclame sonrojándome más ante mi declaración "¿¡Que es lo que pasa contigo!?"

"Ese era el pacto" dijo Honoka con la mayor naturalidad posible "Es necesario un contacto íntimo para que funcione…ahora lo que te diga no podrás decírselo a nadie, no es que no confió en ti es solo…son las reglas, puedes ver una pequeña marca en tu mano derecha"

"E-entiendo" dije intentando regresar a mi estado calmado pero era imposible, aun podía sentir mi cara extremadamente caliente, fije mi vista en mi mano y exactamente…un pequeño círculo negro se encontraba en la palma de mi mano "¿Y bien?"

"Soy una maga Harry Potter"

"Kousaka-san…"

"P-perdón…esta batalla comenzó hace miles de años, al principio eran a muerte pero después se descubrió que podríamos pelear sin matarnos si lo hacíamos por veinte minutos…entonces nuestra magia disminuía y el mundo estaba a salvo" dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, estoy segura que si Nozomi o Eli me hubieran explicado, esto no me parecería tan confuso.

"¿Por qué pelean?" pregunte, intentando no perder la paciencia

"El mundo está lleno de magia, nuestra magia por supuesto…si el mundo se llena demasiado de magia…¡Pum!"

"¿Pum?"

"Explota…es como cuando sobrecalientas una batería de auto, al final acabara explotando" dijo Honoka alzando sus brazos al cielo "Eso es lo que Yukiho me dijo"

"Entonces…esas peleas eran para mantener el mundo bajo control" dije y Honoka asintió "Pero se rompieron con la llegada de esa chica…Nishikino-san podría haberla detenido ¿Por qué?"

"Los padres de Maki-chan son los que mandan, tengo entendido que ellos fueron los que hablaron con esa chica…por cierto no se quien sea"

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" pregunte y Honoka me miro confundida "Esa chica mato a Hoshizora Rin y Nishikino-san no hizo nada…incluso Koizumi-san intento detenerla ¿Estas bien con eso?"

"Hanayo-chan fue castigada por hacer eso…ponerse del lado de las brujas" dijo Honoka, su mirada se había vuelto triste "Ella está bien pero…no podrá venir a la escuela por un par de semanas"

"¿Y así dices que no son malas?"

"¡No lo somos!" exclamo Honoka, sus ojos azules se veían vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas "Nos dolió lo que le paso a Rin-chan, ella también era mi amiga pero…no podíamos hacer nada"

"Si hubiera sido mi amiga…"

"Tampoco hubieras podido hacer nada" dijo Honoka y estirando su mano una luz la ilumino y un hilo azul unido a su dedo anular aparecía y se perdió en la puerta de la azotea "Este hilo es lo que une a los magos, si alguien intenta revelarse este hilo te infringe tal dolor que puede llegar a matarte…todos estamos unidos…no podemos hacer nada…Hanayo-chan lo intento y…"

"Lo siento"

"Está bien, Umi-chan no lo sabía" dijo Honoka dándome una fuertes palmadas en la espalda que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera regresado "Odio un poco esto…el no sentirme libre"

"¿Qué hay con el rojo?" pregunte viendo un pequeño hilo rojo que flotaba en su pulgar

"Akai ito"

"¿Eh?"

"No importa…más importante tu amiga…" dirigí mi atención hacia donde Honoka estaba viendo y pude ver a Anju platicando con un chico de forma muy acaramelada, ella no pierde el tiempo "No debería de conversar con ese chico"

"Es típico de Yuuki-san" dije dándome media vuelta "Si no tiene novio, no es feliz"

"Ese chico tiene novia y su novia da miedo…hace seis meses provoco que una chica se suicidara" dijo Honoka haciendo que volviera a su lado "El chico grabo a la chica cuando tenían sexo…después ese video llego a manos de su novia…la vida de la chica fue un infierno después…no creo que sea buena idea que Yuuki-san este con el"

"No es mi amiga"

"Entiendo, pero Umi-chan es una persona amable…desde niña" dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa y un toque melancólico en su voz "Compórtate como un príncipe y ve a salvar a la princesa"

"No soy ningún príncipe" dije frunciendo el ceño "Nos vemos después"

Pude escuchar la risa de Honoka cuando baje las escaleras rápidamente, no debería de hacer esto, al fin y al cabo Anju siempre ha sido una chica independiente…no necesita que alguien al defienda pero a pesar de que me estoy diciendo esto, sigo caminando hacia donde esta ella.

"Vamos" dije cuando llegue donde Anju se encontraba y tome su mano, para después mirar fijamente al chico "Tengo entendido que tienes novia, así que no vuelvas a acercártele"

Sin esperar respuesta y sin soltar la mano de Anju, nos empezamos a dirigir hacia el edificio de segundo, pude sentir como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos pero por el momento no diré nada.

"Umi tiene las puntas de sus orejas rojas" dijo Anju con voz cantarina "¿Tengo que darte un pañuelo como muestra de mi gratitud? No tengo uno pero ¿Mis pantis valen?"

"¡N-no quiero nada de eso!" exclame y solté su mano "Ese chico es peligroso, no quiero tener problemas con tu padre"

"¿Enserio? Yo creo que estas preocupada por mi" dijo Anju sonriendo…viéndola de cerca es linda… ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? "Gracias…eso me hace muy fel…"

"Te equivocas" dije y su sonrisa desapareció "Ahora vivimos en la misma casa, si tú tienes problemas yo también los tendré…no quiero molestar a Toujou-san"

"Claro…fui una idiota al pensar de otra manera" susurro Anju desviando la mirada "Y tu eres una idiota por quedarte en este lugar y también por hablar con Kousaka"

"¿Si tanto te molesta porque te quedaste?" pregunte y Anju me miro por unos segundos para después apartar la mirada sonrojada

"Tengo a una amiga a quien le gusta un chico, a ese chico le encantan los partidos de béisbol" dijo Anju dándose media vuelta y quedando de espaldas hacia mi "Pero ella odia el béisbol, aun así acompaña a los partidos al chico, solo para estar más cerca de el…solo para verlo…ver expresiones en su rostro que la hacen sonreír…porque ella cree que cuando él sonríe es la vista más hermosa que alguien pudiera imaginar…así que no le importa que esos partidos duren horas, ella es feliz solo con verlo…¿Es idiota, no?"

"No lo sé"

"Y ese chico es un denso idiota que no se da cuenta de nada" dijo Anju volteándose para verme "Sabes Umi…me gust…"

Un ruido detrás de nosotras interrumpio lo que Anju iba a decir y al darnos vuelta vimos a Kotori que había dejado caer su almuerzo, sin pensarlo dos veces me aleje de Anju y me dirigí hacia Kotori ayudándola a recoger sus cosas.

"Gracias Umi-chan" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de disculpa "Buenos días Yuuki-san"

"Así que solo conmigo no eres amable" dijo Anju acercándose a nosotras y viendo a Kotori "A mí no me engañas…"

Sin decir más, Anju se alejó de ahí y entro al edificio de segundo…me quede con la duda de su amiga y el chico del béisbol, dejando escapar un suspiro le entregue a Kotori el recipiente de su almuerzo.

"¿Qué tal el primer día?" pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos salones

"Todos son muy amables, es una lástima que no me pueda quedar aquí mucho tiempo" dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa "Quiero decir…cuando todo esto se resuelva, regresare con mi madre…tú también ¿No, Umi-chan? En seis meses regresaras a Tokio"

"Si… ¿Minami-san?"

"¿Si?" sé que esto es inútil pero debo intentarlo

"Sabes algo…sobre esa chica, la que mato a Hoshizora-san" dije y Kotori negó levemente "Lo entiendo"

"Nadie lo sabe…Nozomi-chan…Eli-chan…no sabemos nada" respondió Kotori "Lo único que sabemos que está del lado de los magos, no puedo decirte más Umi-chan…perdón"

"Sacrificios" dije y Kotori me miro con los ojos como platos "Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi abuela hablar sobre eso, sobre los sacrificios que se llevaban a cabo en esta isla"

"¡Pero eso fue hace cientos de años!" exclamo Kotori y enseguida se sonrojo "Es imposible que se haga eso en estos días…"

"Lo sé, solo fue un recuerdo que vino de repente" dije y ambas nos detuvimos al llegar al salón de Kotori "Solo pensé…al ver lo que esa chica hizo, no pude evitar pensar que ella sería capaz de regresar a esos viejo rituales…"

"Eso no debe preocuparte Umi-chan" dijo Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa "Tu estas a salvo…te protegeré"

"¿Eh?" de nuevo un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y al ver a Kotori ella también lucia igual

"Q-quiero decir… ¡Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, también!" dijo Kotori cerrando los ojos y un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotras

"Que lindas" ambas volteamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Nozomi caminado hacia nosotras "Me pregunto si estoy viendo florecer el amor entre Kotori-chan y Umi-chan"

"¡Toujou-sempai!" exclame y Nozomi rio abiertamente mientras Kotori y yo no nos atrevíamos a vernos a los ojos, me pregunto cómo sobreviviré aquí seis meses…mi cabeza explotara…estoy segura.

 **POV Eli**

"Molestar a Umi-chan es entretenido" dijo Nozomi entrando a la sala del consejo estudiantil "Es linda ¿No lo crees Elicchi?"

"Lo único que sé es que me dejaste con todo el trabajo del consejo" dije frunciendo el ceño y como lo esperaba, Nozomi solo sonrio y sentándose a mi lado, puso su cabeza entre sus brazos perezosamente "¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?"

"¿Con quién?"

"Con Sonoda-san, acerca de que regrese a Tokio" dije levantándome, por hoy era suficiente trabajo "Regresemos a casa"

"Ella no escucha" respondió Nozomi siguiéndome por los pasillos de la escuela "Me recuerda a cierta personita…cabeza dura"

Nozomi me guiño un ojo y yo solo fruncí el ceño, caminando más deprisa pero al instante Nozomi se puso a mi lado y tomándome del brazo empezamos a caminar hacia la salida.

"Elicchi…sobre la chica encontrada en la vieja roca de los sacrificios" dijo Nozomi aferrándose más a mi brazo "Sin duda alguna ese sacrificio fue hecho por los magos, el tipo de magia encontrado"

"¿Y aun así estamos en paz?" dije deteniéndome "Maki y Honoka van a esta misma escuela… ¡Deberíamos pelear contra ellas ahora mismo!"

"¿Matarlas?" pregunto Nozomi con una expresión seria "¿Eso es lo que quieres Elicchi?"

"¿Y tú quieres que sigan matando chicas inocentes?" ante mi pregunta Nozomi guardo silencio "Tu madre es la líder Nozomi y solo nos dice que esperemos, debes de entender lo frustrada que me siento"

"Te entiendo porque yo siento lo mismo, pero confió en mama y sé que ella está pensando en hacer algo que no implique comenzar otra guerra" dijo Nozomi jugando con un mechon de cabello que se desprendía de mi coleta "Murieron miles de personas Elicchi y el 90% de esas muertes fueron gente que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros…no quiero ver otra masacre"

"No confió mucho en tu madre pero confió en ti Nozomi" dije con una pequeña sonrisa y ella poniendo su mano en mi mejilla se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios "¡N-no puedes hacer esto aquí!"

"Lo siento, lo siento" respondió Nozomi poniendo su mano en mi muslo y subiendo poco a poco "¿Me pregunto si Elicchi estará…?"

"Nozomi…" le dije quitando su mano de mi muslo y ella hizo un mohín "Hoy lo veré, no puedo…tu sabes"

"¿Cuándo seguirás con este juego?" pregunto Nozomi cruzándose de brazos "Seguir saliendo con Takeda-san cuando no sientes nada por el"

"¿Acaso no aplica lo mismo en nosotras?" pregunte y al instante maldije haberlo dicho al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Nozomi "Perdón Nozomi, yo…"

"Tienes razón" me interrumpió Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa pero la conozco demasiado bien para saber que esa sonrisa es falsa "Al fin y al cabo Takeda-san y yo nos parecemos mucho…ambos amamos a Elicchi pero ella no siente lo mismo por ninguno de nosotros"

"Nozomi…"

"Pero yo tengo una pequeña ventaja" dijo Nozomi acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios "Elicchi no odia lo que hago…cuando dormimos juntas Elicchi no lo odia, en cambio cuando te acuestas con el…puedo sentir como lo odias"

Al escuchar a Nozomi, desvié mi mirada avergonzada, Takeda Kei-san es uno del brujos más poderosos, su familia solo es vencida por la de Nozomi, según mi madre, debo sentirme afortunada que el haya elegido comprometerse conmigo en lugar que con Nozomi… ¿Agradecida? Apreté los puños y dirigí mi vista hacia Nozomi que veía por la ventana perdida en su pensamientos; Nozomi es mi mejor amiga…la quiero…pero incluso si la amara…sería imposible para nosotras, ambas somos chicas por lo que es imposible dar una descendencia pura la cual solo es producida por el acto sexual, así que no tengo otra salida.

"Perdón" dijo Nozomi tomándome de la mano "Hice que recordaras cosas innecesarias"

"No, está bien"

"Por lo menos puedo presumir que fui la primera vez de Elicchi" dijo Nozomi con voz cantarina y me sonroje al instante "Nozomi 1…Takeda-san 0"

"No tienes que competir con él y lo sabes" dije dándole un leve apretón en su mano "Nozomi siempre tendrá todas las de ganar y…lo siento"

"No tienes que disculparte, no es como si me hubieras puesto una pistola en la cabeza y me hayas obligado a acostarme contigo" dijo Nozomi guiñándome un ojo "Yo también me alegro que mi primera vez haya sido con Elicchi…mi padre ha estado hablando con una familia de Corea…seguramente pronto me darán noticias de un prometido"

"Desearía ser una chica normal" dije dejando escapar un suspiro "Entonces podríamos simplemente enamorarnos y nuestros padres no tendrían que interferir en nuestra vida"

"Quizá en nuestra próxima vida Elicchi" contesto Nozomi "Pero si en algún momento tú decides renunciar a tu compromiso, yo te ayudare a huir…no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi preciosa Elicchi"

"Deja de ser tan amable por favor" dije cubriéndome la cara con mi mano

"¿Por qué? No será que aquí" dijo Nozomi poniendo una mano en mi corazón "¿Non-chan está empezando a crear un espacio?"

"Ah…"

"Solo bromeo" dijo Nozomi quitando su mano de mi corazón "Al fin de cuentas, ese lugar ya está ocupado ¿No? Es una lástima que no es un chico…solo así podría salvarte del compromiso"

"Nozomi ¿De quién estás hablando?" Nozomi se llevó un dedo a los labios y me indico que guardara silencio, lo cual hice al instante; señalando el salón en el que nos encontrábamos enfrente me indico que escuchara…dentro de este se podían oír pequeños ruiditos y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrar a Honoka o Maki haciéndole algo a cualquier alumna, pero solo estaba la amiga de Umi con un chico en una posición bastante comprometedora.

"¡Presidenta!" exclamo el chico completamente rojo y subiéndose los pantalones "V-vera esto…"

"Mañana hablare contigo, Sawaki-san" dije sin despegar mi vista de Yuuki que se acomodaba la falda y la blusa "Ahora por favor retírate, necesito unas palabras a solas con Yuuki-san"

Asintiendo como loco, el chico salió corriendo sin mirar atrás ante la mirada divertida de Nozomi y la aburrida de Yuuki.

"Parece que a Ayase-san le gusta arruinar la diversión" dijo Yuuki con una pequeña sonrisa "Si querías un trio lo hubieras dicho"

"Hacer ese tipo de cosas en la escuela es expulsión inmediata" dije evitando que sus burlas surtieran efecto en mi "¿Puedes decirme alguna razón para que no le diga esto a la directora?"

"Fácil" dijo Anju caminando hacia mí y viéndome de cerca "Si dices algo y me voy…Umi también se ira, no quieres quedarte sin ver su linda carita ¿Verdad?"

"No entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver Sonoda-san con todo esto"

"¿Eres igual de densa que ella o qué?" pregunto Anju sentándose en la mesa del profesor "Te gusta…puedo ver eso a kilómetros de distancia y estoy segura que Toujou-semapi se da cuenta también ¿ Me equivoco?"

Me gire para ver a Nozomi y esta solo me dedico una mirada en blanco.

"Te equivocas Yuuki-san, yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Sonoda-san" dije apretando los puños y ella solo dejo escapar una carcajada "Tengo un novio, así que te pido que no vuelvas a decir algo sobre Sonoda-san y sobre mi"

"¿Novio? Ah entiendo…yo también hago algo parecido" dijo Yuuki mirándose las uñas "Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás por no ser capaz de ser sincera… ¿Duele Toujou-sempai? ¿Duele ver a Ayase-sempai ver a Umi de la misma forma en la que tú la ves a ella? ¿Es doloroso?"

"¡Detente!" exclame acercándome a ella y tomándola por el cuello de la blusa, no me atrevía a voltear a ver a Nozomi, porque sabía perfectamente el daño que le estaba causando "¡No metas a Nozomi en esto!"

"Yo no la metí" dijo Yuuki intentando zafarse "Cuando tengan sexo deberían de ser más silenciosas…mi habitación está al lado saben…te entiendo Ayase-sempai, al final ambas somos iguales"

"No me compares contigo"

"Yo también…siempre estoy viendo a Umi, pero ella no me gusta…la amo…la amo más que a nadie en este mundo" dijo Yuuki y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "Pero ella nunca me ve, a pesar de que yo siempre la he visto…desde primaria…desde que ella me protegió de esos niños en tercero de primaria, ellos se burlaban de mi por ser…una bolita, ya olvide cuanto pesaba…entonces Umi como un brillante caballero llego a salvarme…tu eres linda me dijo…entonces pensé…quiero ser linda…quiero ser realmente linda, entonces ella me vera y me lo dirá de corazón…así que deja de mirar a Umi…no cuando tus sentimientos no se pueden comparar a los míos"

"¿No lo recuerda? Cuando eran niñas" susurre y la mirada que me dio Yuuki me lo confirmo, es lo mismo conmigo, Umi no recuerda cuando nos conocimos ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que olvidara las memorias de su infancia?

"Pero en lo que si somos iguales es en usar a la gente" dijo Yuuki sonriendo "Ya me imagino a Toujou-sempai llorando toda la noche después de estar contigo, llorando porque su amada Elicchi no la ama, mientras tanto tu imaginándote que con quien te acabas de acostar es con Umi…que horrible"

No pude soportar más y sacando un circulo de magia la hice caer al suelo, escuche el grito de Nozomi pero no le hice caso.

"Silencio" dije acercándome a ella, podía ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro "Silencio"

"Eso es trampa" dijo Yuuki frotándose la espalda "Usar magia…sabes que yo no tengo…pero si te molesta lo que dije es porque es cierto, pero no te sientas mal, a mí me pasa lo mismo…somos iguales"

"¡Cállate!" grite y haciendo otro circulo la arroje contra las mesas que se encontraban en el salón, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, pero a mí no me importaba…solo odiaba la forma en que me hacía sentir culpable.

"¡Eli!" la voz de Nozomi hizo que regresara a la realidad y la vi agachada junto a Yuuki que parecía inconsciente "Solo se desmayó… ¿¡Que pasa contigo Eli!?"

El escuchar mi nombre sin el mote cariñoso que siempre ocupaba Nozomi, fue como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, vi a Anju que tenía el brazo en una extraña posición y sangre salía de su frente…podía haberla matado…si Nozomi no me hubiera detenido la hubiera matado, esos pensamientos hicieron que mis piernas perdieran fuerzas y cayera de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

"Lo siento…lo siento" dije en un susurro apenas audible

"Llamare a Nicochi para que me ayude a llevarla a la enfermería" dijo Nozomi frunciendo el ceño, era raro verla molesta pero lo peor es que era la primera vez que se molestaba conmigo "Ve a casa Eli…necesitas calmarte, Takeda-san llegara en unas horas, irán al festival ¿No? Vete por favor"

Tome mi bolso que se encontraba tirado a los pies de la mesa del profesor y sin decir una palabra salí corriendo de la escuela, Nico ayudaría Nozomi…solo deseo que ella no me odie, al fin y al cabo Nozomi es lo único que tengo…es la persona que más quiero.

Salí rápidamente de la escuela e intente controlar mi respiración, así como parecer lo más calmada posible, si me encontraba a algún estudiante en el camino y me veía de esta manera…dejando escapar un suspiro empecé a caminar con paso firme hacia la residencia Toujou.

"¡Mira Umi-chan!" siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz, pude ver a Umi, estaba acompañada de Kotori y Honoka…apreté mis puños al ver a esta última pero si Kotori está ahí todo estará bien…Honoka no sería rival para Kotori; escondiéndome detrás de una cabina telefónica pude ver como Kotori le mostraba un pequeño conejito que había ganado en un juego y Umi sonreía con ella…algo doloroso se clavó dentro de mí y las palabras de Yuuki regresaron a mi mente.

"Imposible" murmure, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Honoka le susurro algo al oído a Umi y lo que sea que le haya dicho, provoco un gran sonrojo en su rostro "¿Qué está pasando conmigo hoy?"

Dándoles la espalda seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa de Nozomi, pero no pude evitar que todo el camino imágenes de Umi sonriéndole a Kotori…sonrojándose por Honoka inundaran mi mente…Umi fue mi amiga cuando éramos niñas ¿Es por eso? Jugamos juntas solo unas semanas…nadie puede afectarte tanto solo por conocerla unos días…he estado con Nozomi durante toda mi vida y no provoca esto.

"Esto es molesto" dije al abrir la puerta y ser recibida por un abrazo

"Espero que no estés hablando de mi" un chico de cabello rojizo alborotado y ojos del mismo color le daba un beso en la cabeza "Sorprendente…cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa Eli"

"Me alegra verte también Kei" dije con una sonrisa, en parte, era cierto…era un buen chico, que fácil seria si pudiera enamorarme de él "¿Me esperas un momento? Iré a ponerme el yukata y nos vamos al festival"

Solo había dado unos pasos cuando me rodeo por la cintura y dándome vuelta me beso, podía sentir como sus manos recorrían mis muslos, el mismo lugar que Nozomi había tocado hace solo una hora…estoy segura que las manos de Umi serán más suaves, al igual que sus labios…de nuevo con esos pensamientos…poniendo mis manos en su pecho me separe de él y el me miro con un leve ceño fruncido.

"Debemos de ir al festival, es la tradición" dije y el asintió poniendo mala cara "¿Acaso eres un adolescente hormonal?"

"Cualquiera lo seria si tuviera una novia como tú" respondió Kei guiñándome un ojo y dejando escapar un suspiro subí a mi habitación donde la noche anterior había estado con Nozomi…y un mes antes con Takeda Kei.

.

.

.

"Y ese profesor se la pasa hablando siempre de lo mismo" dijo Kei mientras caminábamos por el festival de la isla "Por más que le digo que está equivocado siempre sigue con lo mismo…los profesores de la Todai son unos engreídos"

"Suena difícil" dije con una sonrisa "En unos meses estudiare ahí…tus platicas solo me quitan las ganas"

"Es la mejor escuela de Japón pero algunos profesores son unos idiotas" dijo Kei tomando mi mano a lo cual me tense "Eres una chica tímida Eli…pero eso me gusta, por eso soy feliz que solo en unos meses nos casaremos…solo debo esperar a que cumplas 18 y entonces…"

"Ayase-sempai" como si se tratara de un auto reflejo solté la mano de Kei cuando escuche la voz de Umi, estaba parada frente a mí, vestía unos short grises y una blusa blanca que parecía quedarle un poco grande, junto a unas zapatillas deportivas pero…¿Desde cuándo era tan linda?

"¿No nos presentaras?" la voz de Kei me saco de mis pensamientos y viendo a Umi que nos miraba confusa deje escapar un suspiro.

"Ella es Sonoda Umi, se está quedando una temporada con nosotras" dije señalando a Umi y esta dio una pequeña reverencia "Él es Takeda Kei, es mi…es un amigo de la familia"

"Soy su novio" dijo Kei pasándome un brazo por los hombros "Y próximo esposo, justo ahora estábamos conversando lo timida que es Eli ¿No lo crees Sonoda-san?"

"N-no creo ser la indicada para hablar de timidez" dijo Umi moviendo nerviosa las manos

"¡Vamos! Pero aunque se ve tímida…por ejemplo en la cama es todo una…"

"¡Detente!" exclame quitándole el brazo de golpe y acercándome a Umi "Es inapropiado hablar de ese tipo de cosas…no veremos en la casa…Sonoda-san sígueme"

"¡Eli espera!" exclamo Kei acercándose a mí pero Umi se puso delante "¿Sonoda-san?"

"Ayase-sempai dijo que lo veía en casa, así que por favor respete su decisión" pude ver como Kei fruncía el ceño antes de que Umi se pusiera a mi lado y ambas nos alejamos del lado de Kei "P-perdón por eso…a veces cuando veo que un chico se pone pesado…perdón"

"Está bien" dije y empecé a caminar unos pasos delante de ella, podía sentir como mi corazón latía como loco, ¿Así es como debe sentirse estar en una cita? Mi corazón jamás late así con Kei, mis manos me sudan y tengo unas ganas enormes de tomar la mano de Umi, deje escapar un suspiro y le aventure una mirada, ella solo veía el paisaje que se podía ver desde ahí…farolas iluminando los límites del bosque; me detuve en ese lugar…no sería bueno si se ponía demasiado oscuro "¿Y bien? ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?"

"D-de nada…solo te vi y p-pensé que seria buena idea saludar" dijo Umi mirando hacia el suelo bastante nerviosa "Tú fuiste la que dijo que te siguiera Ayase-sempai"

Me lleve las manos a la cara intentando cubrir mi sonroja…soy una idiota.

"¿Viniste sola?" pregunte, no quería que se fuera porque entonces tendría que regresar con Kei…tendría que regresar a la realidad y quería soñar un rato mas

"No, Minami-san vino conmigo" por supuesto…Kotori "Ayase-sempai"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿M-me odias?" gire tan rápidamente la cabeza para verla que estoy segura que algo se rompió en el proceso

"¡Jamás!" grite y un sonrojo se propago por mis mejillas "N-no tengo ninguna razón para odiarte, solo no entiendo el porque te quedaste en este lugar…en estos momentos no un lugar seguro"

"Lo se…Yuuki-san me dijo lo mismo" ante la mención de Yuuki, volví a desviar la mirada, me pregunto que pensara Umi cuando sepa lo que le hice a su amiga "Pero…quiero estar aquí…quizá estoy siendo una idiota pero no pienso regresar a Tokio"

"Estas siendo idiota" dijo Eli fijando su vista en los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo en esos momentos "Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto"

"Lo se…" dijo Umi y su mirada se fijó en los fuegos artificiales "¿Era tu novio?"

"Él lo dijo"

"S-solo quería confirmarlo" dijo Umi con un leve rubor

"¿Tú tienes novio?"

"N-no"

"¿Novia?" el rostro de Umi ante esa pregunta fue un verdadero poema y no pude evitar empezar a reír, ahora entendía el placer de Nozomi al avergonzarme

"Linda" a las palabras de Umi deje de reír y me di cuenta que me miraba "¡C-creo que Ayase-sempai es linda cuando sonríe! P-pero estoy segura que todos te dicen e-eso"

No le conteste, solo desvié la mirada para contemplar el espectáculo que iluminaba el cielo, tiene razón…mucha gente me lo dice pero con ninguna de ellos esas palabras hacen que me ponga tan feliz.

"No te odio" volví a repetir "Y entiendo que quieras quedarte, no estoy de acuerdo pero aceptare tu decisión"

"¡Gracias!" exclamo Umi sonriéndome y estoy segura que mi corazón se paró unos segundos "¡P-prometo que no te causare ningún problema!"

"Eso espero…Nozomi y yo no tenemos tiempo de cuidar de niñas entrometidas ¿Entiendes?"

"¡Sí!"

"Por cierto…g-gracias" dije jugando con la manga de mi yukata "Por hablarme…no tenía muchas ganas de estar con Kei"

"Pero es tu prometido" dijo Umi mirándome sorprendida "¿Acaso no lo a-amas?"

Pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, parece que le avergüenza hablar acerca de romance y esas cosas, deje escapar una risita…adorable.

"No" me sorprendió la forma en que esas palabras salieron de mis labios y Umi solo me miro "Pero eso no importa, las cosas están decididas incluso antes de que yo naciera…no es como si pudiera elegir con quien estar"

"No lo hagas" dijo Umi y la firmeza en su voz me sorprendió "Sé que no soy nadie para decirte eso pero…no deberías casarte con alguien que no amas"

"El mundo no es tan simple Sonoda-san"

"Lo sé pero…no serás feliz si te casa con el"

"Eso es bastante obvio" dije dejando escapar un suspiro "Pero como te dije yo no tengo decisión sobre el tema…yo no decido"

"Es algo parecido a lo que le pasa a Kousaka-san" murmuro Umi viendo la palma de su mano donde había un pequeño sello…eso significa…pacto…matare a Kousaka…

"¿Hiciste un pacto con Kousaka?" pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible pero ante el brinquito de Umi me di cuenta que falle miserablemente "¿Un beso?"

"¡N-no fue un b-b-beso! Fue un pacto… ¡No cuenta como beso!" balbuceo Umi moviendo como desesperada sus manos "Necesitaba información y ustedes no querían dármela… ¡Perdón!"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" pregunte desviando la mirada "Con quien te beses o no, no es asunto mío"

"¡Pero no fue un beso!" el rostro de Umi parecía a punto de explotar

"Entiendo, entiendo…solo por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así…no sabemos que están pensando su grupo" dije cruzándome de brazos "No podemos confiar en ellos"

"No creo que Kousaka-san sea peligrosa"

"Deja de ser tan necia"

"¿Acaso no lo eres tú también, Ayase-sempai?" pregunto Umi y una pequeña sonrisa ilumino sus facciones "No deberías de casarte con ese hombre"

"Sigues con eso… ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?"

"Porque quiero ver a Ayase-sempai sonreír" dijo Umi desviando su mirada hacia el suelo "Hace un rato…cuando sonreíste…eras…h-hermosa"

Lo entiendo…ahora lo entiendo…Yuuki-san tenía razón, somos parecidas…me gusta…realmente me gusta Umi…quiero mandar todo al demonio…mis padres…el nombre de mi familia…si solo pudiera estirar mi mano y tomar la mano de Umi…si solo tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

"El cielo es hermoso" dije mirando los ultimo fuegos artificiales "Quizá…no lo haga"

"¿Eh?"

"Casarme con el…quizá…" dije volviendo a sonreír y pude ver como Umi se sonrojaba "Puedo… ¿Puedo llamarte Umi?"

"Ah…si"

"Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"Eso…no creo que sea buena idea…"

"Entiendo" dije dando media vuelta y alejándome…los fuegos artificiales habían terminado…era hora de despertar del sueño y volver a la realidad

"Eli…"

Al escuchar su voz voltee rápidamente para verla jugando con sus manos para después mirarme fijamente.

"Eli-sempai"

Creo que…aún no he despertado.

 **Perdón por no haberlo subido el domingo pero tuve unos problemitas u.u perdón, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo será pov Kotori y momentos KotoUmi…se necesita saber que pasa por la mente de las chicas; ahora a contestar reviews…no tuve tiempo de contestarlos como siempre lo hago, así que vayamos a ello.**

 **OmegaK: Como ves todas tendrán un poco de protagonismo, pero como harem la mayoría de cosas serán vistas por los ojos de Umi, lo de la pelea…bueno me cuesta un poco escribirlas, así que espero mejorar poco a poco. Muchas gracias por comentar**

 **SilentCrusade M: perdón por matar a Rin pero necesitaba que alguien muriera y después de usar papelitos ella salió ganadora xD Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **ANozomii: Todas tendrán sus pov para que se vaya entendiendo más la historia de cada una, todo se ira aclarando poco a poco, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Y07: mmm no exactamente ángeles pero eso se sabrá más adelante, Kotori no es muy mala, cada una tiene sus motivos…y bueno, nuestra Nozomi sentirá celos y quizá Erena, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **1mesti: Kotori es media bipolar…xD ya se sabrá más adelante y lo de la magia, solo hay dos clases…magos y brujas pero de igual manera se ira explicando en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por comentar.**

 **Nicocchi17: Perdón por Rin-tan pero como dije era necesario u.u Umi tiene a todas…o casi todas loquitas y no lo sabe xD muchas gracias por tu comentario**

 **takade junior: Nunca lo dejare! Que sin él me quedo en blanco xD muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero nuevo cap de tu fic ;)**

 **mezfit: jaja ¿Umi conquistando corazones entonces? Hoy tuvimos un poco de EliUmi así que espero que te gustara. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Dodger: De nuevo lo siento por Rin u.u Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en prox caps aparecerán Erena y Tsubasa.**

 **vast2003: Me alegra que te gustara, ya veremos a Kotori y su extraña mente en el próximo capítulo…intentare que no haya tanto drama…lo intentare jeje. Lo siento por Rin y muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **BlackHawk56: ¡Gracias! Te quiero…ok olvida eso jaja sip esa será al final con quien se quede, pero parece que en este cap todas la conocen de niñas así que…bueno… imaginarme a Umi actuando como Honoka…seria digno de ver! xD Pobre Anju y Eli a pesar de este capítulo, aun rechazara un poco a Umi a veces. Habrá muchos celos y yanderes ok no jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario Q.Q**

 **Body Toxic : Sexi rusa en acción hoy xD Amen…Anju está perdiendo la chavetita por Umi y me gusta mucho escribir sus interacciones jeje Parece que en este cap todas conocen a Umi de la infancia, así que a ver qué pasa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario…Heil, mein Führer Mimorin! Bye bye xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz chicos y hacen que me dan ganas de escribir mis locuras, ahora si…nos leemos la próxima.**

 **PD. En un rato subo el capítulo del otro fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo, poco a poco las cosas se empezaran a aclarar, aunque conociéndome creo que hasta el final las cosas tendrán un poco de sentido xD**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado el anterior capitulo, espero que les guste este.**

" _¿La viste?"_

" _Si, no derramo ni una solo lagrima por la muerte de su padre"_

" _Él siempre fue un buen hombre ¿Qué pasa con esa niña?"_

" _Mi hijo que siempre actúa raro en la escuela"_

" _Kotori" levante la cabeza para encontrar a mama viéndome, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, papa había muerto y tanto ella como la abuela estaban devastadas…¿Yo? No siento nada ¿Por qué? Papa siempre fue bueno…¿Por qué no siento nada? Quizá sea culpa de estas alas "Es tarde, vamos, te llevare a tu habitación"_

 _Asentí suavemente y seguí a mama fuera de la habitación donde se presentaban los respetos a mi padre, podía sentir las miradas en mi espalda y todos pensaban lo mismo_

 _Que mala hija es._

 _El problema es que no me importaba, nunca me importo realmente, jamás he sentido nada en especial…es como si estuviera en un estado de somnolencia eterna, por esa misma razón las personas de este pueblo creen que soy rara, en cambio para mi ellos son los raros._

" _No tienes que aparentar ser fuerte" dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa "Sé que a ti también te duele lo que le paso a papa…puedes llorar si quieres, Kotori"_

" _No quiero llorar" respondí, mientras mama me arropaba_

" _Kotori, ya te dije que no tienes que intentar ser fuerte"_

" _Pero no quiero llorar…no estoy triste" mama me miro por unos segundos para después salir de mi habitación sollozando… ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Es lo que debería de sentir? Me incorpore e intentando no hacer ruido, salí de mi habitación, no tenía sueño y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo esto producido por los incesantes llantos de familiares y amigos de mi padre ¿Por qué lloran? Por más que lo hagan mi padre ya está muerto, el no regresara…se pudrirá en el suelo y desaparecerá por completo ¿No pueden entender eso?_

 _Todos estaban demasiado ocupados llorando y sintiéndose miserables y no se percataron cuando salí por la entrada principal de la casa, camine lentamente por las calles desiertas de este alejado pueblo en Japón, podía sentir una cantidad considerable de magia a las afueras del pueblo, debe de estarse librando una batalla cerca, pronto yo también poder empezar a pelear, para eso es por lo que mi abuelo me entrena…él no quiere que sea débil como mama y papa_

" _Tu serás diferente a ellos Kotori…hay grandes cosas en tu futuro"_

 _No pude evitar que una súbita emoción me llenara, mi abuelo cree que soy especial, él es diferente a ellos…ellos no me entienden pero mi abuelo lo hace, él está en lo correcto._

 _Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia donde venía le flujo de magia pero unos sollozos me detuvieron, estaba segura que se trataba de alguien llorando la muerte de mi padre…todos lo decían…él era un buen hombre, por eso todos lo querían, pero mi abuelo me dijo que él era débil y esa fue la razón por la que murió._

 _Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, vi una niña de cabello largo azulado, parecía de mi edad; se encontraba encogida en una esquina de la calle mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas._

" _¿Qué pasa?" pregunte sentándome a su lado, nunca la había visto y eso despertó mi curiosidad, ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a encogerse más, como si quisiera desaparecer "Mi papa murió"_

 _Como suponía, eso funciono, levanto la mirada y me miro sorprendida…lastima…eso fue lo que pude ver en sus ojos, así es como me miraban todos al principio._

" _P-perdón" dijo con voz temblorosa "Mi mama…se divorciara de papa"_

" _No eres de aquí" dije, podría haberle dicho que todo estaría bien o algo así, pero solo estaría mintiendo_

" _Vine de vacaciones con mis papas, soy de Tokio"_

" _¿Te gusta este lugar?"_

" _No lo sé"_

" _Yo lo odio" dije apartando la mirada y mis palabras me sorprendieron "Me gustaría vivir en Tokio"_

 _Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez en mi vida, experimente algo…tristeza…papa siempre decía que nos mudaríamos a Tokio, a él no le gustaba el abuelo, no le gustaba que yo pasara tiempo con él._

" _No lo escuches Kotori…no seas como el"_

" _Pero él no ser como el, acabo matándote" dije en voz baja y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y un horrible dolor empezó a sofocarme…se sentía horrible, era como si el aire me empezara a faltar y odiaba a papa…lo odiaba por haberme dejado._

" _A-aquí" dijo la niña sentada a mi lado y al levantar la vista, me ofrecía un pequeño llavero con forma de alpaca, fije mi mirada en la niña y tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas; estire mi mano y ella deposito el llavero en la palma de mi mano. La segunda emoción apareció en menos de cinco minutos…felicidad._

 _._

 _._

 _Sonoda Umi…ese era su nombre, tenía once años como yo, era una niña muy tímida y le encantaba leer, podía pasárselo horas concentrada en un libro y olvidarse de todo y todos a su alrededor, me gustaba observarla cuando hacia eso, su rostro se llenaba de diferente expresiones que me encantaba ver…Umi-chan fue…mi primera y única amiga._

" _El festival de verano se acerca" dije con una pequeña sonrisa "¡Vayamos juntas!"_

" _Si" ambas nos encontrábamos recostadas en el césped a orillas del rio que dividía el pequeño pueblo "¿Llevaremos yukata?"_

" _¡Sí! Le diré a mama que me compre una" dije incorporándome, mi mama parece feliz a pesar de la muerte de papa, hace unos días le pregunte y ella me dijo que era feliz porque yo había encontrado una amiga…ella está feliz porque he cambiado…el abuelo está molesto por eso, Umi-chan…me dice que es feliz cuando está conmigo, le pregunte si no la molestaba y ella me dijo que no, ojala el verano durara toda la vida "¿En dos días te vas?"_

" _Si…p-pero te llamare… ¡Te lo prometo!" me dijo con el rostro completamente rojo, una de las cosas que más me gustan de Umi-chan es cuando se sonroja, se ve muy linda "¿Kotori?"_

" _Yo también llamare a Umi-chan" dije tomando sus manos "¡Tienes que regresar en las próximas vacaciones!"_

" _Si, regresare todos los años" me contesto dándole un leve apretón en las manos "También se lo prometí a ella"_

" _¿Ella?"_

" _Eli" contesto Umi-chan con una pequeña sonrisa, cierto…ella también juega con la hija de los Ayase, en las mañanas juega conmigo y en las tardes con ella, solté sus manos y fije mi mirada en el rio, pronto serias las tres de la tarde y tendrá que regresar a casa, mi abuelo me estará esperando "Eli es muy inteligente, y le gustan los mismos libros que a mi"_

 _La odio…definitivamente la odio_

" _Tengo que irme" dije levantándome, aún faltaba media hora para que tuviera que marcharme pero me molestaba escuchar a Umi-chan hablar de Eli-san…me daban ganas de llorar "Nos veremos mañana en el festival"_

" _¡Espera un momento!" exclamo Umi y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, como ella dijo la espere, a veces sentía que la estuve esperando por once años…no me pasaría nada si esperaba unos cuantos minutos, alrededor de diez minutos después, Umi-chan llego a mi lado con una caja que a duras pena podía sostener, por un momento tuve la idea de que me había comprado el peluche de alguna alpaca "E-es para ti"_

" _G-gracias"-dije y tome la caja pero al instante la deje caer, algo se movía dentro y me hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás, Umi se agacho y abriendo la caja, saco un cachorro marrón que no paraba de mover la cola e intentaba alcanzar el rostro de Umi con su lengua "Un perrito"_

" _P-pensé que sería buena idea" nunca había visto a Umi-chan tan sonrojada "D-dijiste que me e-extrañarías y…no quiero que te sientas sola…con él no te sentirás sola…o ella, no estoy segura"_

" _¿El cachorro será el remplazo de Umi-chan? ¿Podre abrazarlo?" pregunte y ella volvió a sonrojarse "Gracias Umi-chan…me gusta"_

 _Y tú también me gustas, eres mi preciada amiga_

" _¿Enserio? Me alegro" dijo Umi con una gran sonrisa y pude sentir como era yo, ahora quien empezaba a sonrojarse "Mi mama me dio la idea y pensé que sería buena porque…Kotori es…la chica más dulce y buena que he conocido"_

" _¿Me quieres?" pregunte, mi voz sonaba extraña a mis oídos, se sentía tan tímida y frágil_

" _Si…t-te quiero…Kotori, tu eres mi mejor amiga" di unos pasos al frente y rodee el cuello de Umi-chan con mis brazos, cerré mis ojos y disfrute lo más que pude ese momento…soy feliz…gracias a Umi-chan soy feliz "Cuida al cachorro"_

" _Lo haré" dije separándome de ella "Le podre Umi-chan"_

" _¡No puedes hacer eso!" exclamo Umi y yo me reí "Piensa otro nombre"_

" _U-chan"_

" _¿Todo tiene que estar relacionado con mi nombre?"_

" _Para mí, todo está relacionado con Umi-chan" dije y tome al cachorro entre mis brazos "U-chan será"_

" _Realmente Kotori"_

" _Nos veremos mañana Umi-chan" dije y dándole un beso en la mejilla me aleje de ahí corriendo, pude escuchar como tartamudeaba mi nombre y mi una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios mientras corría hacia mi casa; fue cuando llegue a la puerta que mi sonrisa se borró…Umi-chan se iría en dos días…¿Realmente me llamara?_

" _Kotori" la voz fuerte y profunda de mi abuelo, me saco de mis pensamientos, me miraba desde la entrada, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido "Llegas tarde"_

" _¿Eh? P-pero…" empecé a decir, pero al ver mi reloj, me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido, este se había detenido justo a las dos y media y no se movía para nada, mire a mi abuelo que me mostraba su reloj de bolsillo, el cual marcaba las cuatro de la tarde "Perdón"_

" _Sígueme"_

" _¿Y mama?" pregunte apretando a U-chan contra mi pecho_

" _Salió a hacer unas compras" entramos a su despacho…o a él le gustaba llamarlo así, solo consistía de un cuarto que se encontraba a las afueras de la casa, todas las paredes estaban llenas de espadas, según mi abuelo, debíamos también aprender la magia de los magos a pesar de ser brujos "¿De quién es ese perro?"_

" _Es mío" conteste abrazándolo más "Me lo regalaron"_

" _¿Sabes porque tu padre murió?" pregunto mi abuelo cruzándose de brazos_

" _Porque era débil"_

" _Exacto…tuvo la oportunidad de vivir y se acobardo" al escuchar sus palabras, sentí una leve picazón en mis ojos "¿Quieres llorar Kotori?"_

" _No, abuelo"_

" _Bien, no necesito que seas como tu padre, ni como tu madre, eso no nos llevara a ningún lado"_

" _Lo sé" respondí y el asintió dándome la espalda, parecía contemplar una espada que se encontraba colgando en la pared "¿Qué pasaba en esta isla hace doscientos años Kotori?"_

" _Se efectuaban sacrificios"_

" _¿Para qué?"_

" _Para que el flujo de magia estuviera estable" conteste sintiéndome incomoda, era como un profesor haciéndole preguntas a su alumno "Las muertes provocaban que una gran cantidad de magia desapareciera junto con la persona que moría…una muerte equivale alrededor de cincuenta peleas para estabilizar la magia"_

" _Correcto…¿De quién fue la estupenda idea de quitar esos sacrificios?"_

" _De la familia Tojou"_

" _Si…de esos imbéciles" dijo el abuelo dándose vuelta, tenía la espada en su mano y no dejaba de observarla, un escalofrió me recorrió por completo y no pude evitar dar unos pasos lejos de el "Según ellos, solo querían dejar de cometer actos tan salvajes, pero para mí…tanto los Ayase como los Toujou son unos malditos cobardes ¿No lo crees Kotori?"_

" _S-si"_

" _Entonces inventaron esas peleas para sustituir los sacrificios…¿Cuánto tiempo podemos pelear Kotori?"_

" _Veinte minutos, si se pasa ese tiempo, entonces…morimos" deseaba tanto que llegara mama "La magia es nuestra energía vital"_

" _Exacto" dijo mi abuelo y despegando su vista de la espada me miro a mi "Cuando naciste Kotori, supe que había llegado el momento de hacerlo…volver a estabilizar el mundo…esas alas tienen que significar algo, nadie más las tiene…estoy seguro que tienen que tener algún significado"_

 _No conteste, por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de mi abuelo, murmuraba cosas que no entendía y caminaba de un lado a otro, desde que tengo memoria solo me ha hablado de los grandes planes que tenía para mí y la manera en que esas batallas solo desestabilizan la magia en lugar de estabilizarla…siempre creí en el aunque no me dijera todo, pero ahora…_

" _En unos años, los demás pensaran que nosotros somos los villanos Kotori" dijo me abuelo deteniéndose y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros "Pero no es así…seremos los héroes…salvaremos este mundo, se necesitan muertes para ganar una guerra"_

" _Abuelo"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _La familia Toujou…"_

" _Ellos son los malos del juego Kotori…podríamos llamarlos así" dijo el abuelo soltándome y alejándose unos pasos "Saben que cuando la estabilidad de la magia en el mundo se pierda, será su oportunidad para conseguirla…"_

" _¿Conseguir que?" mi abuelo me miro y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "¿Abuelo?"_

" _Algún día lo sabrás Kotori…por el momento debes concéntrate en lo que harás en cinco años" dijo el abuelo y desvié la mirada enseguida, antes no me importaba, pero ahora… "Solo un mes y has cambiado por completo…así no podremos hacerlo"_

" _¿Y si hay otro camino?" pregunte esperanzada, pero el negó con la cabeza "P-pero…abuelo"_

" _Tienes que matarlas Kotori" dijo el abuelo, regresando a su acostumbrado semblante serio "Ayase, Toujou, Hoshizora y Yazawa…las cuatro principales familias de brujos…tienes que matarlas, te he explicado una y otra vez lo que debes de hacer"_

" _Pero…"_

" _¡Escúchame Kotori!" exclamo el abuelo, tomándome fuertemente de los brazos, lucia completamente desesperado "Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero algún día te explicare todo y estoy segura de que me lo agradecerás"_

 _Me volvió a soltar y posando su mano en mi cabeza, me dio un breve beso en la frente, para después tomar a U-chan…todo paso demasiado rápido, apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Cuando levanto la espada que sostenía y mirándome directamente a los ojos, corto la cabeza de mi perro sin pestañear; la sangre había salpicado su rostro y había gotas rojas en mi vestido; lo único que atinaba a hacer era ver todo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos…quería gritar, llorar y decirle que lo odiaba, pero no podía decir una palabra._

" _Te dije que estabas cambiando" dijo mi abuelo, dejando caer el pequeño cuerpo del cachorro "Esa niña con la que pasaste todas las vacaciones, te cambio…eso no es bueno Kotori"_

 _Quiero matarte_

" _¿Duele Kotori?"_

 _Muere…solo muere…_

" _Es un animal… ¿Te imaginas lo que dolerá si en lugar de un simple perro, hubiera sido Sonoda Umi?"_

" _N-no" deje escapar en un sollozo y una sonrisa se deslizo en el rostro de mi abuelo_

" _Seria insoportable para ti" dijo el abuelo arrodillándose y abrazándome "Necesito que te concentres en lo que harás en cinco años, eso también ayudara a esa niña…sacrificios…todos debemos hacer sacrificios"_

 _Podía oler la sangre, pero a pesar de que quería llorar, las lágrimas no salían aunque frente a mi estaba el pequeño cadáver…lo sabía…fue el abuelo quien mato a mi padre, lo vi la noche en que sucedió mientras discutían acerca del entrenamiento que él me daba…no me importo…mi padre era débil y el abuelo odiaba a los débiles…mama es débil…el abuelo se encargara de ella…_

 **POV Umi**

"Eli-sempai" susurre y rápidamente me tape el rostro con ambas manos, aun no entiendo porque la llame por su nombre, me había prometido una y mil veces que llamaría a todos por sus apellidos, que no había venido a este lugar para hacer amigos, que no necesitaba ser cercana a alguien y ahora todas esas paredes que había construido, se habían venido para abajo; me encontraba ayudando en la tienda de antigüedades de la familia Toujou, pero todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, solo había venido una persona y al final no compro nada, la madre de Nozomi había salido como siempre desde muy temprano y al verme me sonrió y saludo educadamente…pero la forma en que me miraba me seguía inquietando.

"Es hora de desayunar, Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi asomándose por la puerta de la trastienda "Se hará tarde si no te apresuras"

Asentí y la seguí dentro, los ojos de Nozomi estaban hinchados, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¿Estas bien, Toujou-sempai?" pregunte y Nozomi me miro sorprendida "Perdón, no debí meterme"

"Estoy bien, solo me sorprendió que Umi-chan se haya preocupado por mi" dijo Nozomi guiñándome un ojo "Vi una película muy triste y no pude evitar llorar"

"Entiendo" respondí, aunque parecía una mentira bastante obvia, al llegar al comedor, Anju, Kotori y Eli ya se encontraban ahí y las tres levantaron la vista de su comida cuando entramos, no pasó desapercibido para mí, el hecho que Anju llevaba una enorme gasa en la frente y su brazo se encontraba enyesado "¿Qué te paso, Yuuki-san?"

"Dijiste que no te importaba lo que me sucediera, así que no tengo que contarte nada" dijo Anju empezando a comer

"¿Eli-sempai, sabes que sucedió?" apenas realice la pregunta, pude escuchar como los palillos de Anju caían al suelo y ella me miraba fijamente "¿Qué?"

"La llamaste por su nombre" dijo Anju entrecerrando los ojos "Apenas la conoces y la llamaste por su nombre ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo que no sepa?"

"No montes un escándalo Yuuki-san" dijo Eli sin despegar la vista de su plato, podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"No eres quien para darme ese consejo" dijo Anju con los ojos entrecerrados, para después fijar su atención en mi "Llámame Anju entonces"

"No"

"¿Por qué?" buena pregunta

"Solo no quiero eso es todo"

"¿Tengo que teñirme de rubia para que me llames por mi nombre?"

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Olvídalo" dijo Anju dejando escapar un suspiro y viendo a la comida como si fuera su enemigo número uno, estaba a punto de volver a insistir con el tema pero el prometido de Eli entro a la cocina y dando un leve asentimiento, salió de ahí.

"Parece molesto" dijo Nozomi con voz cantarina, viendo a Eli "¿Lo dejaste en el sofá, Elicchi?"

"Quería sexo y nuestra presidenta no quiso dárselo" dijo Anju con una pequeña sonrisa y Eli la miro molesta "Te dije que las paredes eran muy delgadas"

"¡Cierto!" exclamo Nozomi sorprendiéndonos a todas, viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa "Elicchi me conto sobre el pacto que hiciste con Honoka-chan"

Pude escuchar otros palillos cayéndose, esta vez fue Kotori, le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche a Eli que solo se encogió de hombros, estoy segura que quien menos quería que se enterara era Nozomi.

"N-no sabía de qué se trataba" intente defenderme, pero la sonrisa de Nozomi se hizo más grande "¡No sabía que me besaría!"

En el momento en que exclame la palabra beso, sentí dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza y mire molesta a Anju y completamente sorprendida a Kotori ¿¡Que les pasaba!? Mientras tanto, Eli había roto los palillos que ahora permanecían sobre la mesa.

"Hablare con Honoka hoy" susurro Eli apretando los puños

"No creo que puedas hacer eso" dijo Nozomi, su mirada juguetona se había borrado por completo "Según mama, las casa de Maki-chan, Honoka-chan y Hanayo-chan están vacías…se han ido"

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamo Eli levantándose de golpe "¡Ahora será mucho más difícil hacer algo! Podrían matar a cualquiera y nosotras no llegaríamos nunc a tiempo"

"Elicchi cálmate"

"¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Han muerto cinco personas en una semana, solo porque los magos quieres volver a antiguas costumbres!" exclamo Eli, estaba completamente furiosa, al contrario de Nozomi que se encontraba en sorprendente calma "¿Qué haremos ahora, según tu madre?"

"Esperar" ante las palabras de Nozomi, Eli soltó un suspiro de exasperación y miro fijamente a Kotori

"¿Tu qué piensas Minami-san?"

"Y-yo…" Kotori pasaba su mirada nerviosa de Eli a Nozomi "No me gusta pensar en matar, pero…Eli-chan tiene razón, no podemos permitir que sigan ocurriendo esas muertes y sabemos que quien lo está haciendo son los magos…perdón Nozomi-chan"

Eli miro a Nozomi y esta soltó un suspiro.

"No haremos nada hasta que nuestros padres hayan decidido" dijo Nozomi frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Puedes hacer los berrinches que quieras Elicchi, pero eso es lo que haremos"

"Como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa" murmuro Eli mirando molesta a Nozomi , tomo su bolso y salió de ahí, pude ver la mirada dolida en el rostro de Nozomi

"Por más que lo intento…no puedo alcanzarla" dijo Nozomi sonriendo levemente

"Bienvenida a mi mundo" dijo Anju y Nozomi le sonrió

"Perdón, tengo que hablar con Eli-sempai" dije y sin esperar respuesta, salí rápidamente de la casa y alcance a Eli "Sempai"

"¿Nozomi te mando?" pregunto Eli deteniéndose

"No, solo…quería saber si estabas bien" dije y Eli me mire sorprendida "¿P-pasa algo?"

"No, solo…eres demasiado amable Umi, eso solo te traerá problemas" dijo Eli sonriendo y me indico que la siguiera "Estoy bien, solo me siento frustrada por no poder hacer nada"

"Minami-san dijo que estaba de acuerdo contigo" dije sentado junto a Eli en una banca en el parque "Ustedes dos no podrían…¿Hacer algo?"

"No, no podemos hacer nada a menos que los adultos estén de acuerdo" contesto Eli mirándose las manos "Este estúpido hilo nos lo impide"

"¿Hilo?"

"Si, el hilo que une a brujos y brujas, es una especie de conexión que hace que ninguno pueda actuar individualmente, en este caso, aunque yo quiera matar a algún mago…mientras los mayores no estén de acuerdo, no puedo hacer nada"

Solo asentí, era lo mismo que pasaba con Honoka, ambos grupos tenían las mismas limitaciones, no podían tomar decisiones individuales.

"¿Tu qué piensas Umi?" pregunto Eli, sacándome de mis pensamientos "¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?"

"No creo que lo que yo piense importe"

"A mí me importa" murmuro Eli con un pequeño rubor "Me pareces alguien sensata y me gustaría saber tu opinión"

"No estoy a favor de matar a alguien, a pesar que ellos lo hayan hecho pero…podrían atraparlos para que esas muertes se detengan" dije jugando nerviosa con mis dedos, para después volver a mirar a Eli que me veía sonriendo "¿Q-que?"

"Nada, solo me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve" Kotori me dijo lo mismo, lo que significa que deben de haber muchas chicas patéticas alrededor "Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo sobre el pacto que hiciste con Honoka"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Ese tipo de pacto también puede hacerse de esta manera" dijo Eli y tomo mi mano "El beso era innecesario"

"¡L-la matare!" exclame levantándome mientras mi rostro se empezaba a calentar, empecé a balbucear sin parar hasta que escuche la risa de Eli, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír y no pude evitar quedarme como tonta mirándola "Incluso si hubiera servido, no me dijo nada que hubiera sospechado"

"Esa es Honoka para ti y por lo menos la chica que creo conocer" dijo Eli pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, realmente es hermosa "Ya que dices que no te dijo nada útil…¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Pensé que no me dirían nada"

"No obedeceré a Nozomi en esto" declaro Eli cruzándose de brazos

"Realmente eres hermosa"

"¿Eh?" ¡Demonios! No puedo creer que dijera eso en voz alta

"P-perdón no quise decir eso, y-yo…"

"¿Eso significa que no soy hermosa?"

"¡No! ¡Digo sí! Lo que quiero decir es…" me detuve al volver a escuchar a Eli riendo, su risa se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis sonidos favoritos "¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Te estas juntando demasiado con Toujou-sempai"

"Lo siento, supongo que quiero vengarme de todas las veces que Nozomi se burla de mi" dijo Eli dejando de reír "Así que ¿Quieres saber algo?"

"Esas alas" dije en voz baja "Me preguntaba…¿Sirven para algo? Pienso que son hermosas pero tengo esa curiosidad"

"Te diste cuenta que la primera vez que nos encontramos, estaba peleando con Maki y ella llevaba un shinai" empezó Eli y yo asentí "Los magos solo pueden utilizar su magia utilizando algún objeto, en cambio nosotros podemos usar la magia sin ningún objeto de por medio"

"Esos círculos que estaban bajo ustedes…"

"Si, aparecen cuando estamos en una pelea, concentramos nuestra magia y la lanzamos directamente, se podría decir que es una pequeña ventaja ya que si un mago no tiene ningún instrumento en el momento de una pelea, seria derrotado fácilmente" volví a asentir y Eli sonrió suavemente "Pero los magos al utilizar un arma que canalice su magia, hacen que el ataque sea más fuerte…el doble en comparación con la fuerza de un brujo, en resumen al final ambos grupos estamos igual"

"Entiendo…¿Ustedes no podrían utilizar un arma para atacar?

"No, se nos es imposible, no la enfocaríamos bien y terminaríamos destruyéndola, aquí es donde entran mis alas, sígueme un momento por favor" dijo Eli levantándose y la seguí enseguida, caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa que parecía deshabitado, Eli inserto una vieja llave y la puerta se abrió con un ruidoso rechinar "Es donde vivía con mis padres, en estos momentos ellos se encuentran en Rusia"

"Entiendo" Eli se llevó las manos a los botones de la blusa escolar y empezó a desabrocharla "¿¡Q-que haces!?"

"Te mostrare mis alas…n-no pienso hacer pervertido" dijo Eli sonrojándose "Solo quiero mostrarte algo"

Eli se terminó de quitar la blusa, mientras yo intentaba no mirarla fijamente, pero era casi imposible, tenía el tipo de cuerpo del que cualquier chica de su edad estaría celosa…estoy segura que podría ser modelo si quisiera; dio un leve suspiro y las alas se extendieron en su espalda.

"Un ángel"

"¿Siempre das ese tipo de cumplidos?" pregunto Eli completamente roja y yo también me sonroje "Pásame ese palo de ahí"

"Si" dije y le entregue lo que me solicitaba, ella cerro los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos, ese simple palo viejo empezó a brillar como si tuviera luz propia "Increíble"

"Ese es el poder de estas alas" dijo Elia abriendo los ojos "Soy una bruja pero puedo utilizar los poderes de un mago, 2x1 podría decirse, antes de que preguntes, no tenemos de idea del origen de estas alas, siempre pensé que era la única hasta que llego Minami-san"

"¿Ella puede hacer lo mismo que tú?"

"Lo más probable" dijo Eli mirando fijamente el objeto entre sus manos "Toma"

"¿Eh?"

"Me gustaría que lo tomaras" asentí levemente y estirando mi mano derecha lo tome, se sentía extraño…por más que intentaba encontrar las palabras para describirlo no pude hacerlo "Sorprendente"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Cualquier persona normal lo soltaría de inmediato, sería como sentir electricidad" respondió Eli, mirando fijamente mi mano "Ya pensaba que era extraño que hayas podido ver a Nozomi aun cuando la barrera estaba levantada, cualquier persona solo pasaría de lago y no vería nada, pero tú lo hiciste, pero no encuentro ni rastro de magia en ti…es extraño y detesto no tener la respuesta"

"P-podría ayudar" dije y Eli me miro confundida "Podría ayudarlas a pelear contra esa mujer"

"No digas tonterías" dijo Eli quitándome el objeto que sostenía y de un momento a otro volvió a ser un viejo palo normal "Todavía recuerdas lo que sucedió ¿No? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!"

"Pero te salve…no quiero ser engreída pero…creo que puedo ayudar"

"Estas siendo engreída"

"Lo siento, pero por favor Eli-sempai, yo…"

"¿¡Cómo crees que me sentiría si mueres!?" exclamo Eli, podía ver pequeñas lagrimas que s empezaban a formar "No vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa"

"¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si tu mueres, mientras yo podría haber hecho algo?" pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida "Sé que no soy una bruja o estoy en el grupo de los magos pero…debe de haber algo que pueda hacer"

"So Kousaka Honoka se pone en contacto contigo, reúnete con ella y dímelo" dijo Eli volviendo a abrocharse la blusa "Eso es lo único que puedes hacer…no quiero que mueras"

Ambas salimos de la casa y Eli empezó a caminar unos pasos por delante de mí, parecía molesta y yo no sabía que decir para aliviar esa tensión, solo quiero ayudarla…a Kotori y a Nozomi…quiero que Anju este a salvo…solo quiero hacer algo…lo tengo…

"Eli-sempai" dije dándole alcance "Esa chica me conocía"

"¿Chica?"

"La que mato a Hoshizora-san" dije y Eli se detuvo "Ella dijo que me conocía…las memorias que tengo de este lugar cuando tenía once años son bastante vagas…esa parte de mi pasado casi esta en blanco"

"Eso significa que esa chica debe tener aproximadamente nuestra edad…de 15 a 17 años" dijo Eli llevándose una mano a la barbilla "¿Algo más que allá dicho?"

"Dijo que me protegería y que jamás me dañaría" dije y sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas "Me llamo Umi-chan y dijo que estaba feliz de volver a verme, además…cuando vine a este lugar conocí a una niña que me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras"

"Supongo que no recuerdas como era"

"Lo siento" dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada "Pero…sentí que no era una mala persona, una sensación cálida…la misma que sentía cuando éramos pequeñas, pero también podía sentir la tristeza que transmitía en su palabras…quería protegerla"

Esperaba que Eli estallara de la misma manera que lo hizo en la escuela pero solo permaneció en silencio, parecía que estaba asimilando toda la información.

"¡Cierto!" exclame y busque en mi bolso, algo que había olvidado y que quizá podía ser útil "Mira"

"¿Una alpaca?"

"Recuerdo algo…esa chica tenía una similar a la mía" dije apretando el pequeño llavero "Yo le regale uno…puedo escucharla diciendo gracias pero no puedo ver su rostro"

"Entiendo ¿Siempre lo llevas contigo?"

"Si…es como mi amuleto de la buena suerte" dije y lo volví a guardar en mi bolso "Una persona importante para mí también tiene uno igual"

"Alguien que seguramente es una asesina" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño "Puede ser que cuando la conocieras hace cinco años haya sido una buena personas, pero ahora…alguien que hace ese tipo de cosas…jamás podría ser buena"

"No creo eso…" dije con un poco de miedo que Eli se molestar pero ella permaneció impasible "Estoy segura que hay algo más detrás de eso, si es que es la misma persona"

"Parece realmente alguien muy especial" dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa es igual a la de Nozomi cuando dijo esas palabras hace un rato

"S-si…creo que la razón por la que vine a este lugar fue porque quería saber quién era ella"

"Entiendo…escucha Umi…¿T-tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela?" Eli parecía bastante nerviosa "Me preguntaba si te gustaría…"

"¡Umi-chan!" voltee al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Kotori correr hacia nosotras "¡Discúlpame!"

"¿Por qué?"

"P-por el golpe que te di" dijo Kotori con el rostro rojo "Usualmente no me comporto así, no sé lo que paso conmigo y…"

"Me adelanto" dijo Eli dándose media vuelta, dio unos cuantos pasos y después se detuvo, parecía vacilar en algo "Umi…¿Podríamos vernos después de la escuela en la banca donde estuvimos sentadas?"

"Si…" no podía ver su rostro pero las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas

"N-nos vemos entonces"

"Umi-chan…"

"Ah, está bien…estoy segura que al estar al lado de Yuuki-san se te ha pegado algo" dije con una pequeña sonrisa, aun no entiendo el comportamiento de Eli hace un momento "Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde"

"Perdón no puedo ir" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de disculpa "Nozomi-chan me encargo ir a revisar el lugar donde hace años se realizaban esos sacrificios"

"Puedo acompañarte"

"Yazawa-sempai me acompañara" dijo Kotori y deje escapar un suspiro de derrota "Nos veremos en la tarde y gracias por perdonarme"

"No hay problema" dije y Kotori dando media vuelta se alejó corriendo, deje escapar otro suspiro y me dirigí a la escuela "¿Quién eres?"

 **POV Kotori**

¿Debería de sentirme mal por interrumpir a Eli-chan? ¿Qué es exactamente sentirse mal? De todas al final, Eli-chan se lo pidió, deje escapar un suspiro y fije mi vista al frente, a pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo, las calles estaban llenas de gente, la mayoría chicos y chicas de secundaria y preparatoria…chicas que los único que les preocupa es la escuela, maquillaje, llevar ropa a la moda y hablar con la persona que les gusta…una vida tan simple.

"Patéticos" deje salir y es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, fingir ser buena y dulce frente a los demás, la verdadera yo…me detuve justo en la esquina de una calle y entrecerré los ojos "¿Cómo es la verdadera yo?"

Me pregunto si la verdadera yo es cuando estoy con Umi-chan…¿Tengo que actuar cuando estoy con Umi-chan? El abuelo estaría molesto si supiera que pienso tanto en Umi-chan, estoy aquí para matar a los brujos…no para pensar en Umi-chan…no quiero sentir dolor, no quiero volver a sentí lo de hace cinco años.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer es seguir las ordenes de mi abuelos, mujeres, hombres, niños…nada de eso debe importarme, si alguno se pone en el camino del abuelo…simplemente debe desaparecer.

" _T-te quiero Kotori"_

A la única persona que protegeré es a Umi-chan…es por la única persona por la que enfrentaría al abuelo, tengo que recordar que todo lo que hago es por ella, nosotros no somos los malos…somos héroes.

"Oye, escuchaste sobre la chica que se suicidó" Chicas delante de mí, iban comentando los últimos chismes ¿Suicidio?…aunque en realidad fue un asesinato

"Si, mi hermano trabaja en la policía…dice que el cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado" me pare de golpe al escuchar eso ¿Destrozado? Solo la mate…el tipo de magia que hace que la muerte sea indolora…jamás haría algo tan salvaje, entonces ¿Por qué…? "Según mi hermano el suicidio solo fue una tapadera, él dijo que nunca podrá olvidar la expresión en el rostro de esa chica…terror absoluto"

"¿Entonces porque dijeron que era un suicidio?"

"No quieren asustara a la población, mis padres irán por mi hoy ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu casa?"

"Por favor"

Las chicas se perdieron de mi vista y no puedo sacarme lo que dijeron de la cabeza…alguien más está aquí, alguien que comete esos asesinatos de forma tan violenta, alguien que capaz de matar a personas que no tienen nada que ver con eso de esa manera, si fueran brujos o magos lo entendería pero hacer algo así…

"¡Auch!" exclame al sentir a alguien golpearme en la cabeza, al ver de quien se trataba, me di cuenta que Yazawa Nico me veía con una mirada molesta "¿Sempai?"

"¡Nada de sempai!" exclamo Yazawa-sempai frunciendo el ceño y tomándome de la mano, ambas empezamos a caminar "¿Qué pasa contigo? Quedándote parada en medio de la carretera, te estoy llame y llame y tú solo pones cara de idiota…¿Y qué hay de ese sempai? Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre…somos compañeras para acabar con esos magos ¡Demostremos camaradería!"

"Conteste tu llamado, Nico-chan"

"¿Enserio? No te escuche"

"Te conteste en mi mente" dije elevando un puño al aire y me gane otro golpe "Cruel"

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Nozomi-chan acercándose a nosotras "Kotori-chan siempre parece vivir en su propio mundo, pero eso es lo que la hace adorable ¿No crees?"

"S-supongo…no tan adorable como yo, pero algo es algo" dijo Nico-chan cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo repetidas veces "Además si sigues perdiéndote tanto en tus pensamientos, llegara el momento en que te atropelle un auto, presta atención a tu alrededor"

"Lo siento"

"Ara, parece que Nicochi se preocupa mucho por Kotori-chan…¿Un nuevo romance está floreciendo?" dijo Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa y Nico-chan enrojeció enseguida

"¡T-tonta! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!"

"Yazawa Nico de 17 años, toma de las manos a Minami Kotori, le dice palabras sucias al oído para después empezar a desabotonar su blusa y…"

"¡Maldita pervertida!"

"Eso duele Nicochi"

"Vamos Kotori…dejemos a esta pervertida aquí" dijo Nico-chan y la empecé a seguir "¿Qué pasa por la mente de esa chica?"

"¿Eli-chan?" aventure a decir

"Si, supongo…Nozomi siempre se preocupa demasiado por esa idiota de Eli" dijo Nico-chan, tenía la mirada preocupada "Se olvida por completo de ella misma y se lastima…es una idiota"

"Nico-chan…¿Es cierto sobre el cadáver que encontraron?"

"¿Despedazado? Si, así es" dijo Nico-chan con una mueca de disgusto "No puedo creer que los magos hayan llegado tan lejos y ¿Quién demonios es esa chica que mato a Rin?"

"Me pregunto"

"Aquí fue donde encontraron el cuerpo" dijo Nico-chan, habíamos llegados a un acantilado "Bajo estas piedras, por eso dijeron que se suicidó…esa imbécil fue lo que nos quiso hacer creer"

"Nico-chan…" dije con un hilo de voz, me había acercado un poco al precipuo y justo debajo de nosotras un cuerpo o quizás dos estaban completamente destrozados, ¿Hombre o Mujer? Era imposible saberlo; Nico-chan se llevó las manos a la boca y parecía que hacia todo lo posible para no vomitar…¿Quién…?

"Nico-chan" ambas fijamos nuestra vista en la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras y nos encontramos con Nishikino Maki que nos veía bastante confundida "Te encontré necesitamos hablar y…"

La frase de Nishikino-san quedo inconclusa cuando un halo de luz la aprisiono contra la roca más cercana, haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, voltee a ver a Nico-chan que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos…entiendo…está enamorada de ella.

"¿Por qué harías algo tan horrible como eso?" pregunto Nico-chan acercándose, tenía la mano derecha señalando a Maki y no paraba de temblarle "Dame una razón por la cual no deba matarte"

"¿D-de que estas hablando?" pregunto Nishikino-san pero Nico-chan volvió a azotarla contra la piedra haciendo que Nishikino-san dejara escapar otro grito de dolor "¡Detente! ¡Perdón por lo que paso con Rin! ¡Ella también era mi amiga!"

"¡No hablo de Rin!" Otro golpe

"¿D-de que hablas?" los codos de Nishikino-san estaban empezando a gotear sangre "V-vine aquí porque…quiero hablar contigo"

"¡De esa que apareció destrozada y ahora eso!" exclamo Nico-chan señalando hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo recién encontrado

"¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!" exclamo Nishikino-san "Estamos igual que ustedes…jamás mataríamos a alguien así…tienes que creerme Nico-chan"

"¿¡Porque tendría que creer en ti!?"

"¡Porque te amo!" el halo de luz que estaba sosteniendo a Nishikino-san desapareció y ella cayó al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Nico-chan "Esa fue la razón por la que estoy aquí…incluso he roto el hilo"

"¿Roto?" pregunto Nico-chan aterrada "¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Te mataran! No puedes dejar tu grupo a menos que ellos lo permitan, si no sería traición…ellos…"

"¡Lo sé! Pero…" Nishikino-san se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor y acercándose a Nico-chan le dio un abrazo "Prefiero morir antes de que Nico-chan me odie…jamás le haría daño a Nico-chan ni a las personas que le importan…n-no pienso volver a repetirlo"

"No morirás"

"T-te dije que he roto el hilo y no pienso regresar con ellos"

"N-no morirás…porque te p-protegeré" Nishikino-san se separa de Nico-chan al escuchar sus palabras, ambas estaban completamente rojas "S-si nos das cierta información, estoy segura que Nozomi, Eli y Kotori estarán bien con eso"

"Lo haré" contesto Nishikino-san bajando la mirada "T-te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, por cierto, dije la verdad sobre lo de esos cuerpos…nosotros no hemos hecho nada"

Nico-chan asintió y me miro, creo que es lo que significa esa mirada.

"Regresare a casa" dije y Nico-chan asintió "No deberían de quedarse mucho tiempo aquí"

"Si es por los policías…" empezó Nico, pero negué con la cabeza "¿Entonces?"

"Si Nishikino-san rompió el hilo, los magos seguramente la buscaran, así funcionan las cosas para nosotros también" dije y Nico-chan asintió "Nos vemos"

Di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí…amor…creo que puedo comprender un poco ese sentimiento, solo había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando un extraño sonido lleno mis oídos, era como una extraña vibración…un silbido… ¿Magia? Ese sonido provenía del bosque, podía ir a investigar de que se trataba pero…

"No…no puedo arriesgarme a ir sola"

"Oi Minami-san"

"Yuuki-san" dije al ver a la amiga de Umi-chan que se acercaba hacia mí, verifique la hora y me di cuenta que debería de estar en la escuela en estos momentos "¿Te escapaste?"

"Si, no tenía ganas de ir a clases hoy" dijo Yuuki-san encogiéndose de hombros "Así que…¿Qué hacías saliendo de ese lugar?"

"Nico-chan y yo fuimos a investigar algo"

"Ah, la niña pequeña"

"E-es mayor que tu"

"¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?" pregunto echando rápidos vistazos alrededor "No se cuántas veces le he dicho a Umi que nos vayamos, ella parece obsesionada con este lugar…ni siquiera hay chicos lindos"

"Lo siento, no puedo darte esa información" dije sonriendo levemente y ella frunció el ceño "¿Qué te paso en el brazo?"

"Nada" contesto Yuuki-san desviando la mirada

"¿Fue Eli-chan?" pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida "Puedo sentir su magia en la herida, Eli-chan es una persona amable…se me hace raro que te haya echo eso"

"Es peligrosa…no puedo permitir que este cerca de Umi" dijo Yuuki-san cruzándose de brazos "¿Tu que opinas Minami-san? ¿Crees que el tipo de personas con magia sean peligrosas?"

"Yo también tengo magia"

"Por eso lo digo" la mirada de Yuuki-san parecía despreocupada mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas "El día en que apareciste en la playa y después cuando todas las chicas fueron a ver como moría su amiga ¿Dónde te encontrabas?"

"No entiendo de lo que estás hablando Yuuki-san"

"¡No te hagas la tonta!" exclamo Yuuki-san tomando fuertemente del brazo "Fui a ver cómo te encontrabas y no estabas ahí…¿Qué es lo que oculta esa carita de niña buena? Solo es una pantalla ¿No? Descubriré que es lo que escondes y estoy segura que tus amigas no estarán muy felices de saberlo"

"Me estás haciendo daño Yuuki-san"

"Suéltala Yuuki-san" dijo Umi frunciendo el ceño, Yuuki-san me soltó enseguida "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ahora eres feliz molestando chicas?"

"¡Eso no es así!" exclamo Yuuki-san, su voz sonó casi como un ruego "No confió en esta chica"

"No confías en nadie de este lugar"

"¡No confió en ella!" exclamo Yuuki-san señalándome, más le vale que empiece a calmarse, no tengo ganas de dejar a Umi-chan sin amiga "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo…hago lo que haga o diga lo que diga…siempre será lo mismo, nunca me creerías…confiarías más en un asesino en serie que en mi"

"¡Espera!" exclamo Umi-chan tomando del brazo a Yuuki-san, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer en las mejillas de Yuuki-san "Mentí…"

"¿Eh?"

"M-me preocupo por ti" dijo Umi-chan desviando la mirada "Ten cuidado de regreso a casa"

Umi-chan soltó el brazo de Yuuki-san y esta última solo atino a asentir y dando media vuelta se alejó de nosotras, parecía caminar bastante extraño, como si estuviera en una especie de sueño, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

"¿Minami-san?"

"No pasa nada…por cierto ¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela Umi-chan?"

"N-no creas que me escape…no soy esa clase de chica" dijo Umi-chan sonrojándose levemente "Suspendieron las clases, creo que Toujou-sempai tuvo algo que ver con eso"

"Debe de ser por los asesinatos" dije y Umi-chan asintió, ya debe de haber escuchado los rumores "No te preocupes, nosotras nos esforzaremos y…"

"Minami-san"

"¿Si?"

"Las muertes de esas chicas, ¿Son sacrificios?" pregunto Umi-chan, su rostro había abandonado todo rastro de vergüenza y me miraba de manera seria "Estuve leyendo la historia de este lugar, hace cientos de años se ofrecían sacrificios para un dios, pero realmente los sacrificios eran para estabilizar la magia ¿Cierto?"

"Si, pero esos sacrificios pararon…no podían seguir matando gente inocente"

"Pero ahora…matar de esa manera es horrible"

"Lo sé"

"¿Harán algo?"

"No lo sé" conteste, era cierto, no tengo idea de quien esté haciendo esto y no puedo actuar de manera imprudente, no me preocupa Yuuki-san…me preocupan las demás, me pregunto si Umi-chan descubre quien soy realmente ¿Me odiara? "Intentare hablar con la madre de Nozomi-chan, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso"

"Si" respondió Umi-chan y sus ojos vagaron en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos…aquí fue donde nos conocimos por primera vez, a veces pienso que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo primero que haría sería pedirle a Umi-chan que me llevara con ella a Tokio, sé que por más imposible y loco que sonara, ella lo haría…es el tipo de persona que es…es dulce y amable…eso es lo que me gusta de ella "Este lugar…siento que ya estuve aquí antes"

"Yo también tengo este sentimiento" deje escapar sin pensar "Quizá en otra vida nos conocimos aquí"

Umi-chan solo sonrió ante lo que dije, ante nosotras estaba un pequeño claro con un lagos a unos cuantos metros.

"Me gusta este lugar, Tokio está lleno de ruido y no puedo ver lugares así" dijo Umi-chan sentándose en el césped "Además me gusta el silencio"

"A mí el silencio me da miedo" dije sentándome a su lado "Es como si estuviera sola en el mundo y no pudiera volver a ver a las personas que me importan…como Umi-chan"

"A-apenas nos conocemos" dijo Umi-chan llevándose una mano al rostro "Pero…Minami-san…me gusta…¡P-pero no de una manera rara!"

"Lo sé" dije sonriendo y Umi-chan se dejó caer en el césped cerrando los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido…solo ver ese rostro hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, siempre en Umi-chan como una amiga…mi más preciada amiga pero ahora…

"Cierto" dijo Umi-chan levantándose y buscando algo en su bolso, en su mano sostenía un pequeño llavero de una alpaca, es el mismo que medio "La chica que mato a Hoshizora-san es probable que tenga uno igual, Eli-sempai también sabe esto es solo…quiero que me ayudes a buscar a esa chica"

"Creo que Eli-chan ayudaría más"

"No, ella seguramente le hará daño si la encuentra" dijo Umi llevando el pequeño llavero al corazón "Pienso que ella no es una mala persona ¿Debes de pensar que soy tonta, no?"

"No, creo que Umi-chan es amable" porque no soy una buena persona "Te ayudare a buscarla"

"Gracias Kotori"

"Me llamaste…"

"N-no dije nada" dijo Umi-chan levantándose rápidamente y empezando a caminar lejos de mi "D-debes haber escuchado mal Minami-san"

"Me llamaste Kotori" dije siguiéndola y ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza "Umi-chan me llamo por mi nombre"

"Solo fue un error" dijo Umi-chan deteniéndose "No se volverá a repetir"

"Pero Umi-chan" dije intentando darla los mejores ojos que podía, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas funcionaba "Por favor Umi-chan"

"D-de acuerdo" dijo Umi-chan dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación "Lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, quiero ayudar en la tienda un rato"

"¡Espera!" exclame yendo hacia un puesto de crepes e indicándole a Umi-chan que se acercara "¿Quieres uno Umi-chan?"

"No"

"Deme dos por favor" dije ignorando la respuesta de Umi-chan que dejo escapar otro suspiro de derrota "Es delicioso, tenía tiempo que no comía uno"

"Te lo pagare"

"No tienes que hacer eso" dije sonriendo y Umi-chan me devolvió la sonrisa "Me encantan las cosas dulces …y las cosas suaves…también me gusta la lluvia"

"¿Lluvia? Pensé que preferirías el sol" dijo Umi-chan, jugueteando con su crepe "Ya sabes…eres alegre y brillante, creí que el sol tenía más que ver contigo, en cambio la lluvia…es un poco triste"

"Supongo pero…" el día que nos conocimos empezó a llover justo después que le dije mi nombre, para mí fue como una señal, la mayoría de la gente lo interpretaría como una mala señal, pero yo la interprete como la mejor señal de todas "¡No has comido ni un poco! ¿No te gustas las cosas dulces Umi-chan? P-perdón por haberte forzado a comer algo que no te gusta"

"No es eso, es solo…nunca antes he comido alguno" susurro Umi-chan con un leve rubor en las mejillas "Me gustan las cosas dulces"

"¿Entonces porque no comes?"

"Te dije que nunca había comido esto, así que…estaba viendo como comías para no cometer algún error" parpadee varias veces y sin poder evitarlo me eche a reír "¡Kotori!"

"Perdón Umi-chan es solo…eres adorable"

"¡No soy adorable! Kotori es quien es adorable" dijo Umi-chan haciendo un mohín, mis mejillas se están calentando y no puedo evitar querer sonreír siempre…esta es la verdadera Kotori, cuando estoy al lado de Umi-chan soy yo misma, no tengo que fingir nada…todo sale de manera tan natural que me asusta y por estos preciosos minutos fui capaz de olvidar todo, las cosas horribles que he hecho, la razón por la que estoy en este pueblo y a las personas que tengo que matar antes de que acabe el verano…por favor Dios o quien sea…que estos minutos nunca acaben…deseo que este instante dure toda la eternidad "¡Cuidado!"

Pude sentir mano de Umi-chan jalándome hacia ella y el fuerte sonido del motor de un auto…al chocar contra ella, ambas perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al césped, estoy segura que mañana tendré un moretón en la cabeza.

"Kotori" la suave y hermosa voz de Umi-chan me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y se separó rápidamente como impulsada por un resorte "P-perdón"

"E-está bien…f-fue solo un accidente" dije intentando sonreír, jamás mi corazón había latido de esta manera y puedo sentir que mi cara no deja de calentarse

"S-si" Umi-chan tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y toda su cara estaba roja "F-fue un accidente"

 _Amor_

 _La persona que amo_

 _La persona que protegeré_

 _La única persona que no podría soportar que me odiara_

 _Umi-chan…_

"Umi-chan…yo…te a…"

"¡Umi!" el grito de Eli-chan se escuchó fuerte y claro y se dirigía hacia nosotras "Pensé que habíamos quedado en reunirnos después de la escuela"

"Ah, p-perdón…pasaron varias cosas y…"

"Lo olvidaste" dijo Eli-chan frunciendo el ceño, ella siente lo mismo que yo, ¿Desde cuándo esto se complicó tanto? Umi se movió incomoda en su sito y me miro como si quisiera que la salvara

"Eli-chan…" empecé pero la mirada que me dio me indico que me callara

"Tenía algo importante que decirte Umi" dijo Eli-chan y un pequeño sonrojo se propago en sus mejillas "Minami-san ¿Puedes darnos un momento?"

No, no puedo, lo que tengas que decir dilo enfrente de mi…no permitiré que me quites a Umi-chan, así que vete por favor…no la veas de esa manera.

"Si…" dije y dando media vuelta dio unos pasos lejos de ellas, doble la esquina de la calle, estaba a punto de seguir mi camino pero me detuve y me recargue en la pared, el abuelo tenía razón…estos sentimientos son horribles.

"Perdón" pude escuchar la voz de Umi-chan "Realmente lo siento"

"Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte más…solo…cierto, leí el libro que me recomendaste el día del festival" la voz de Eli-chan sonaba sumamente nerviosa "Me gusto…era un libro viejo, así que al principio tuve mis dudas pero cada vez que leía mas…simplemente no podía parar, esa chica Liza…era genial decir ese tipo de cosas frente a sus profesores defendiendo su amor…sin duda pensé…Annie es muy afortunada, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que leyeras esa clase de libros"

"M-m-me lo recomendaron, n-no es que yo…"

"Lo entiendo, solo pensé que…me gustaría ser tan valiente como Liza" pude escuchar que Eli-chan dejo escapar un suspiro "Y también que me gustaría saber más cosas acerca de ti…lo que te gusta, lo que odias…realmente quiero saber todo acerca de ti"

"¿Para ser amigas?"

"No…este sentimiento no es para nada amistad, te dije que quería ser valiente…estoy enamorada de ti"

Pude sentir una gota cayendo en mi mejilla, al principio pensé que eran lagrimas pero era la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

"Creo que…odio la lluvia"

 **Gracias! Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como dije, iré alternando POV, ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el próximo POV? Puede ser quien sea :3 oh hablando de eso, este fic tendrá una estructura similar a Love Marginal, lo que significa que primero serán POV para después narrar en tercera persona, así se podrá ampliar la historia. Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, el libro que mencione se llama Annie On My Mind es del año 1982, es sumamente lindo y bueno…a mí me gusto, el único problemita, bueno esta en inglés y no existe edición en español, así que si saben ingles se los recomiendo.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews que no puedo contestar en PM, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Mariana: Muchas gracias, me alegre que te guste.**

 **Yuzuki: jaja pero quiero que Umi sea feliz y si se quede con alguien…o con todas, ok no xD muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Vicky: jaja ok, ok, no te preocupes, yo tampoco me acuerdo el nombre xD intentas lavarme el cerebro con KotoUmi jeje créeme que me cuesta no escribir NozoEli, siento que estoy traicionando a mi otp Q.Q xD muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **De nuevo gracias y nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
